Temperance Renaldi: la princesa mestiza
by Fernanda.WarriorPrincesss
Summary: al haber sufrido muchas perdidas, Temperance, hija de un vampiro y una bruja ,tras la muerte de su hermano enprende un viaje a ver a su padrino North al polo, pero un enemigo de su padre se une nuevamente a Pitch para destruir a los Guardianes y liberar un terrible mal para y traer la edad oscura, y ella es la clave ¿podrán los guardianes con su nueva aliada detenerlos? primer fic
1. Chapter 1: Prologo

Prologo

Soy Luna Temperance Nikolaeva Calíope Desirée Renaldi Valerius, para abreviar solo díganme Temperance Renaldi, soy la segunda hija de Cornelius Renaldi y Calíope Valerius, gobernantes del reino de **ostok**, un reino ubicado bajo tierra, donde los mortales jamás llegaran, protegido bajo un hechizo convocado por los antiguos hechiceros de la edad oscura para evitar que nos encontraran y nos atacaran sin piedad, ¿Quién haría eso? Fácil…Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas.

Mi padre nació y creció en la edad oscura, era un joven trabajador proveniente de una familia humilde, era de los mas jóvenes de la casa, pero un vampiro fiel a pitch vio en el la fuerza y el coraje que normalmente nadie poseía para ser un fiel seguidor de las sombras, así que un día a la edad de 35 años mientras el caminaba cerca del bosque lo ataco y lo convirtió en un vampiro inmortal, pero mi padre jamás quiso unirse a pitch, así que el vil tirano uso sus oscuros poderes y mantuvo la voluntad de mi padre casi erradicada, pero el jamás perdió las esperanzas, durante una batalla con los guardianes sandman lo libero de su prisión mental, y ofreció su ayuda para detenerlo, terminando así con la edad oscura.

Paso el tiempo, cada uno de los guardianes volvieron a sus respectivos deberes, pero mi padre y ellos se volvieron buenos amigos, es más los miraba como si fueran su familia solo que él se guardó ese pensamiento. Al derrotar a pitch muchas criaturas inexistente para los mortales fueron liberados siguieron a mi padre hasta el fondo de la tierra fundando nuestro reino, entonces lo nombraron su rey, se volvió un rey solemne y sabio y más que nada justo.

Hace 15 años en una expedición solitaria que hizo hacia la superficie, en chichen Itzá, ahí conoció a una joven bruja de 17 años, no podía dejar de mirarla y cuando ella lo conoció, quedo cautivada, su nombre era Calíope Valerius, una bruja de sangre pura que huyo de casa porque le imponían matrimonio para prevalecer la pureza de la sangre, se hicieron grandes amigos, pero con el tiempo sus sentimientos cambiaron, y dos años después de haberse conocido se casaron, con el paso de los años nos tuvieron a mi hermano mayor y a mí. A casi lo olvido, mi hermano es Regulo Cornelius Orión Renaldi Valerius heredero al trono y el junto conmigo nos conocían como los príncipes mestizos, él siempre me cuido.

Lamentablemente mi vida fue un martirio, aunque mi primer año de vida fueron momentos felices, llenos de sueños, esperanza y asombro; nada mal para ser una hibrida entre bruja y vampiro, por esta condición el embarazo dura 3 meses y crecemos más rápido que cualquier humano, pero nos volvemos adultos a la edad de 7 años y así permanecemos durante la eternidad, o nos asesinen. Actualmente tengo 7 años recién cumplidos y desde hace 6 años perdí todo lo que más amaba: Mi familia, mi pueblo, mi hermano…ahora estoy sola.

Soy Temperance Renaldi y esta es mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2: La masacre del reino de Ostok

**Bueno este el comienzo de la aventura de Temperance, antes que nada gracias a sheblunar por su review así que este capítulo está dedicado a su persona, si llega a ser confuso es parte de la historia que se irán descubriendo poco a poco, sin más preámbulo en capitulo…**

_**PD: Los personajes pertenecen a DreamWorks, los demás que no reconozcan son de mi invención**_

_**6 años atrás…**_

Al ingresar a una entrada protegida por un poderoso hechizo, un hechizo que consistía en una barrera mágica tan poderosa que los hechizos de aparición y portales no servirían de nada para intentar entrar, solo se habría a aquellos que conocían las palabras clave, aquella entrada que se encontraba escondida profundamente barro tierras mexicanas, exactamente en el occidente de México, oculto en un monte de difícil acceso, imposible para simples mortales, se acercaba la figura de un hombre alto, delgado, vestido de negro y piel grisácea y de ojos amarillos, encontró sin dificultad la entrada a ostok*, solo susurro unas sencillas palabras:

-habrase la entrada al reino de aquellos que siendo esclavos fueron liberados por creer-susurro con una voz que le erizaba la piel hasta al más valiente, entonces la tierra se abrió dejando a la vista una especie de cueva con unas escaleras ocultas, que conduce a un pasadizo que lleva al reino de ostok.

A miles de kilómetros de la superficie se encuentra un extenso reino, iluminado con cristales de luz, como faroles en las calles de la superficie, su aspecto era humilde pero rustico, sus calles eran recorrida por duendes, elfos, hadas, unicornios, vampiros, ogros, nahuales* entre otros, todos se veían felices y en paz y por qué no si en el lado norte del reino se hallaba la morada de su sabio rey, aquel que los libero hace ya muchos siglos, el palacio se veía resistente, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, ahí vivía la familia Renaldi, los soberanos de Ostok, entre las paredes del castillo, en los jardines de entrenamiento había una niña que aparentaba 7 años pero en realidad tenía 1 año de edad, era menudita, cabello negro azabache ondulado que le llegaba a la cintura mismo que tenía un partido hacia la izquierda, piel de color canela y ojos color chocolate, vestía un vestido que le llegaba a los tobillos, color morado y con un listón en la cintura de color lila y sin mangas y una pequeña tiara que en el centro tenía una pequeña esmeralda además iba descalza y sostenía entre sus manos una flor "no me olvides", su nombre es Temperance, la pequeña hablaba animadamente con un basilisco de 100 años de edad y al parecer las dos se entendían, ¿Por qué? La pequeña hablaba con los animales, un don heredado de su madre Calíope.

-oye kukulcan, falta ya una semana para la pascua ¿crees que Orión me lleve a la superficie a una cacería de huevos hacia el norte como el año pasado?- pregunto la pequeña animada y sonriente.

-no lo sé joven princesa, tal vez si, a su hermano le gusta verla reír, y eso es fácil cuando los dos están juntos- siseo la serpiente de más de 7 metros.

-eso es cierto pero este año le ganare al encontrar más huevos este año, tal vez conozca al conejo de pascua, Orión dice que es algo gruñón-las dos se rieron por el comentario, pues Orión ya tenía el placer de haber conocido a los guardianes.

En eso la serpiente se tensó como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, -alteza, tome su bolso y busque a su hermano, algo está muy mal en el ambiente, y tengan cuidado-

La princesa mestiza no dudo y tomo su pequeño morral y salió corriendo a buscar a su hermano, intento usar su no muy practicado sentido del olfato y trato de rastrear a su hermano, corriendo por los pasillos del castillo pasando por los cuadros de algunos ancestros de ambos padres y algunos conocidos de ellos, pasando cerca de la sala de los guardianes, un lugar construido por su padre en honor a sus viejos amigos, Temperance nunca ha entrado por temor a que su padre se enojara, aunque solo ha visto una vez a North su padrino por petición de Cornelius y a su tío Sandy, a pesar de ser un espiritu que no hablaba siempre la hacía reír con alguna historia, pero eso fue hace tiempo, ella tenía unos 3 meses de edad y aparentaba 4 años.

Cerca de la entrada del palacio a unos metros de la puerta de la sala del trono escucho un relincho y al voltear desesperada vio a los corceles-pesadillas y sin pensarlo salió corriendo del palacio, al salir sus ojos se llenaron de horror, las casas ardían en llamas, las pesadillas atacaban si piedad a sus súbditos, era una masacre, un genocidio, y todos los guerreros que luchaban ferozmente en nombre del reino y su gobernante caían como héroes en la batalla, solo había muerte y destrucción, ni siquiera los más jóvenes sobrevivían, salió de su estado de shock al ver que era acorralada por las pesadilla, pensó que era su fin así que cerró los ojos.

Pero la muerte jamás llego, sintió que la cargaban y a velocidad vampírica la sacaban de ahí, al abrir los ojos se encontró con su hermano mayor Orión, quien la cubría con su cuerpo, y corrieron hasta llegar cerca de uno de los límites del reino, cerca de la caverna que llevaba a la superficie, ahí se encontraban sus padre, Temperance suspiro aliviada pero la sensación de paz se fue cuando al acercarse vio en el suelo a su madre moribunda, a pesar de ser una bruja sangre pura, no era una inmortal así que aunque peleo valientemente fue herida de muerte, sonrió al ver a sus hijos a salvo.

-hi…jos míos, hacer…quence por favor-dijo con dificultad señal de que la muerte se acercaba a ella, Orión bajo a Temperance y ambos se acercaron con sigilo a su madre.

-Orión, eres un gue…rrero muy va...liente y nun...ca nos haz fa…llado, te pe...diré que saques a tu her…mana de aquí y no vue...lvan hasta que todo esté en paz y en…tonces cam…bies el… para ocu…ltar el reino-

Orión tenía los ojos húmedos pero no dejo que las lágrimas lo traicionaran, tenía que ser fuerte por su hermana, solo atinó a decir-lo hare madre, la protegeré con mi vida, moriré por ella de ser necesario-

-gra…cias o…rion- ella se giró a su hija quien ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, así que se acercó a su madre y la abrazo y rompió en llanto.

-luna que…rida, ya no llo…res, que siem…pre estare con…tigo, no im…Porta lo que pase, cuí...date mucho y sigue a tu co...razón.

-lo prometo mama, pero mami vas a estar bien te vas a curar-Temperance no paraba de llorar, parecía no encontrar consuelo pero aún mantenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

-los amo hijos mí...os y así será siem…pre, nipa* -y con eso la reina de ostok falleció en brazos de su amado rey, quien si pudiera llorar lo haría.

-Regulo, toma a tu hermana y cumple la voluntad de tu madre y si es posible no vuelvan jamás y no vayan al polo norte, si pitch nos atacó de seguro ira tras los guardianes y tu prioridad es Temperance-ordeno el rey tratando de ocultar su dolor.

-si padre, cumpliré con mi promesa- iban a salir pero antes temperance se acercó a su padre y lo abrazo fuertemente, pues sentía que sería la última vez que lo vería.

-papi, te amo mucho y jamás los olvidare- dijo mientras sentía que se estrujaba su pequeño corazón.

-yo también te amo mi pequeña princesa-

Eran un bello y triste momento, el rey Cornelius no quería separarse de sus hijos pero era la única manera de salvarlos del rey de las pesadillas, pero fue interrumpido cuando su padre la empujo a un lado y se enfrentó al mismísimo pitch, Cornelius empuño su espada mientras pitch sacaba su guadaña, Temperance no salía de su sorpresa mientras Orión la cargaba y salían por la cueva, mientras la pequeña niña miraba sobre el hombro de su hermano logro observar como pitch le arrebataba la espada de su padre y con una daga de plata le apuñalaba el corazón, y de ahí cortarle la cabeza.

Lo último que se escuchó esa noche fue el grito desgarrador de una niña que lloraba de dolor por perder todo lo que más amaba en una sola noche, en donde fue marcada en lo más profundo de su alma, donde aprendió el significado del sufrimiento.

**Ostok: cueva en nahualt**

**Nahual:** **práctica o capacidad de algunas personas para transformarse en animales, elementos de la naturaleza o realizar actos de****brujería****.**

**Nipa: lengua purépecha significa adiós**

**Habrá varias palabras en purépecha debido a que es el lenguaje nativo de la región donde se encuentra ostok.**

**Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias jitomatazos, bueno por el momento es todo próximamente subiré el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3: Pesadilla y viaje al Norte

**Y tenemos un nuevo capítulo de la historia de Temperance, ****aquí comienza la travesía de la princesa mestiza, para ****sheblunar y ****Looverly**** gracias por sus reviews ustedes me animan a seguir con la historia espero les guste este capítulo bueno comenzamos…**

**en la actualidad...**

Temperance abrió los ojos exaltada y respirando entrecortadamente, había tenido otra pesadilla, aquella que le recordaba todo de esa trágica noche.

-solo fue una pesadilla, una muy fea pesadilla-se dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de calmarse, al poco tiempo lo logro, se sentó en su cama y se puso a reflexionar de lo que ha vivido.

los últimos 6 años Orión y ella habían adaptado una vida de nómadas viajando por todo el mundo, Temperance tuvo que aprender a cazar con ayuda de su hermano y tuvieron que buscar diferentes formas de mantener a raya su sed de sangre aunque no era tan severa en ellos por ser híbridos pero era una sensación molesta y sin mencionar que para ellos la sangre es vital para ellos, así se mantiene fuertes por lo que buscaron la forma de crear un sustituto para la sangre y vivieron un sinfín de aventuras, pero hace 2 meses pitch los encontró en el amazonas cerca del rio, llevándolos a una pelea contra pitch y sus pesadillas, pero al final los dos fueron prisioneros y con una daga de plata pitch iba a matar a la joven guerrera pero Orión se libró de sus captores y termino herido de muerte, pitch se aseguró de reforzar la culpa que ella sentía en ese momento por la suerte de Orión y pensando que moriría estando sola se alejó de ahí, ella abrazo a su hermano hasta que la muerte se lo llevo de su lado, así que construyo una camilla y viajo hasta llegar a la entrada de ostok, el hechizo aún no se había cambiado y ellos solo habían vuelto un par de veces para enterrar a todos los muertos y tratar de reconstruir sin éxito su antiguo hogar, al final Orión ya no quiso volver y Temperance acepto su decisión hasta ese día.

Ahora tiempo después se encontraba en ostok, cambiando el hechizo y las palabras claves; ahora por el momento solo ella podía entrar; al llegar a su antiguo reino enterró a Orión junto a sus padres en los jardines del palacio y había reconstruido su amado hogar con éxito, ahora el lugar estaba más iluminado como si fuera de día pero sin el cielo azul además de que ahora era un lugar solitario y ella como su única habitante, no había pasado tanta hambre debido a que su propio hermano le pidió que bebiera su sangre para mantenerla viva y fuerte por un tiempo y le dijo que era el momento de que viajara y visitara a su padrino, aunque salió del reino algunas ocasiones para buscar algunos frutos o raíces comestibles para no depender de la sangre pero en su estancia en el reino solo había probado algunos bocados ahora estaba hambrienta.

Temperance decidió que era el momento de partir, pues sus asuntos pendientes con Ostok se habían terminado, así que se levantó y salió de su antigua habitación y corrió por todo el reino hasta la salida, se volteo y dio una última mirada observando lo que había logrado en dos meses, lanzo un suspiro y salió por la cueva que la llevaría a la superficie y de ahí viajaría al polo norte, al taller de North, a ver a su padrino, a la única familia que le quedaba.

La luz de un nuevo día revelaba a una joven salir de una cueva que se cierra y se esconde en la tierra al pasar la joven doncella.

Ella no era una mujer muy alta, media 1.65, cabello ondulado hasta la cintura de color negro azabache con un partido a la izquierda, piel de color canela y ojos color chocolate y traía puesta una blusa sin mangas de color morado y un pantalón pegado al cuerpo de color negro y una botas color gris, en la cintura una cinturón dorado en el cual iba colgado un chackra y una espada forjada a mano que pertenecía a su hermano mayor, en su cuello traía un medallón color dorado, en su espalda traía un pequeño morral color lila con un hechizo de expansión para llevar algunas pociones curativas, su varita y algunos objetos personales.

Temperance contemplo el paisaje que la rodeaba no estaba tan lejos del lago de Pátzcuaro en Michoacán México solo eran unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, ser hibrida tenia ventajas y desventajas, no podía volar o practicar la hipnosis como los otros vampiros ni otros poderes dotados a los más poderosos como su padre pero tenía su velocidad vampírica y sus desarrollados sentidos del oído, la vista y el olfato aunque sus ojos se vuelven rojo carmesí cuando se enfurece, pero al ser su madre una bruja poseía magia, así que opto por tomar una escoba que encontró en el palacio, después supo que era de su madre por el nombre grabado en ella, por lo que sabía de escobas voladoras era una muy veloz aunque tenía casi 20 años de antigüedad, así que la monto y emprendió su viaje hacia el norte, esperando no tener ningún contratiempo ni encontrarse con alguna sorpresa desagradable, como Pitch Black o sus pesadillas.

* * *

EN EL POLO NORTE

Nicholas St. North o simplemente North tras salir de su taller, observo a los Yetis trabajando en los juguetes, los duendes tratando de crear un juguete fallando en el intento y algunos electrocutándose con las luces navideñas pero ellos estaban muy felices al ver a su jefe sonreírles y decirles que hicieron un buen trabajo. Después de lo ocurrido con Pitch, el líder de los guardianes había entregado a cada guardián una esfera de nieve en caso de alguna emergencia y desde la llegada de Jack Frost se comportaban más como una familia a lo cual sus reuniones eran más frecuentes y no faltaban las bromas, las risas ni las peleas en especial entre Jack y Bunnymund. Camino y se detuvo en una puerta y sonrió al verla, hecha con madera de roble, el picaporte hecha de hielo y una imagen de un copo de nieve, era la habitación de Jack. Sonrió colocando sus manos en su panza, después de haber llegado al polo tras haber derrotado a Pitch, North se había ofrecido a Jack para que no tuviera que dormir en los árboles. Para su gran sorpresa y alegría, el espíritu del invierno acepto muy feliz, claro que aunque le gustaba estar en el taller para jugarles bromas a los yetis y congelar algunos duendes no siempre estaría ahí, siendo un espíritu libre aunque había vivido 300 años de soledad.

Al llegar al salón del globo observo las luces que representaban a los niños que creen y con ello recordó los viejos tiempos, no pudo evitar recordar la edad oscura y cuando conoció a su viejo amigo Cornelius Renaldi, un vampiro que les demostró que en los peores momentos siempre existirá la luz y que se podían enfrentar al miedo, gracias a su ayuda pudieron vencer a pitch y darle fin a la edad oscura, y también recordó como fundo su reino y siglos después tuvo a su propia familia, y con eso recordó a la pequeña Temperance que ahora según North ya no era tan pequeña, la última vez que la vio fue hace más de 6 años cuando Cornelius y su esposa Calíope le pidieron ser el padrino de la pequeña y este acepto sorprendido por la petición, pues le resultaba extraño que Cornelius sabiendo que en su antigua vida era un mercenario le pidiera ser padrino de una pequeña criatura pero a él no le importaba eso, dijo que si podía ser un guardián y proteger a los niños del mundo podía ser padrino de una pequeña mitad vampira pues al ser parte del mundo inmortal los podía ver creyera o no pero de lo que era seguro es que ella creería con cada fibra de su ser toda su vida, pero siempre la vera como su hija al igual que a Jack, no duda que serían como hermanos si se conocieran, lo cual es probable pues Temperance era prácticamente inmortal.

Entonces comenzó a correr un viento frio y el globo se llenó de arena negra encerrándolo por completo, los elfos asustados se escondieron detrás de los pilares y más de uno temblaba asustado. Norte veía todo el remolino de arena perplejo de lo que veía, luego toda esa arena exploto y apareció la figura de Pitch Black riendo malvadamente, North miro sorprendido como la arena se desvanecía.

-no puede ser, ha vuelto…- Dijo con el ceño fruncido sin poder creerlo, Pitch había vuelto y debía avisar a los otros guardianes, miro a cuatro duendes detrás del.- Dingle has los preparativos…-. Los duendes miraron al duende señalado y les dio envidia.-…vamos a tener compañía-. Miro el globo una vez más y tomo un mango en donde había un botón, giro el mango y presiono, sobre el globo apareció una aurora boreal la cual llamaría a los otros guardianes.

* * *

Mientras cerca de Groenlandia Temperance quien usaba una capa que llegaba a los tobillos que encontró en el camino sonrió ante el panorama pues estaba más cerca del polo, decidió ir corriendo a velocidad vampírica pues volar no le parecía opción por si había una tormenta, llevaba 3 días de viaje sin descanso sin dormir, ni comer, entonces empezó a correr para evitar contratiempos sin imaginarse de lo ocurrido en el taller y que vería a todos los guardianes reunidos.

**Es todo por ahora ya saben acepto sugerencias, ideas, criticas etc…  
**

**En el siguiente capítulo harán aparición los guardianes dejen sus review ya que de ahí me inspiro a continuar por que espero que esta historia sea de su agrado bueno sin más por el momento los veré en el siguiente capítulo…**


	4. Chapter 4: El intruso y una historia

**Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo ahora nos centraremos con los guardianes antes contestaré sus reviews**

******Tattkona****: ** me alegra que te guste mi historia ese es mi objetivo que sea de su agrado que esta historia que lleva tiempo rondando por mi cabeza les guste aquí está el siguiente capitulo

**Sheblunar: para averiguar quién se gana su corazón debes seguir la historia**

**Looverly: lo siento si me tarde pero intento avanzar a los demás capítulos y regrese a la escuela y con la prepa tal vez no actualice diario, pero hare lo que pueda xD**

En el polo ya se encontraban todos los guardianes reunidos, bueno casi todos…faltaba cierto espíritu del invierno que nuevamente no había llegado a tiempo, ¿saben quién? Exacto….Jack Frost.

-¿Por qué no ha llegado Jack, ya paso más de 1 hora?-pregunto tooth mientras mandaba a sus hadas a los lugares donde debían recoger los dientes de los niños

-No te preocupes Tooth, ya va a llegar, siempre lo hace- El acento ruso de North era perfectamente notable. Sandman ya estaba quedándose dormido flotando en el aire y Bunny estaba junto a la chimenea al punto de la frustración de que el adolescente no hubiera llegado cuando iba a quejarse por la impuntualidad del joven espíritu el sonido de una ventana romperse lo interrumpió. Era Jack, el cual se encontraba sacudiéndose los pedazos de vidrios rotos.

-¡Ya llegué!- Al parecer a Jack no le importaba haber aterrizado así, ya que, es inmortal después de todo. Bunny solamente rodó los ojos y se acercó a donde estaban los demás mientras Sandy negando con la cabeza viendo al más joven guardián pero igual sonrió, Babytooth se acercó rápidamente al joven espíritu y lo saludo revoloteando alrededor de el - Bien ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-. Pregunto Jack despreocupado.

-pitch ha vuelto-dijo North serio, todos dieron una exclamación de sorpresa, Sandy formo los signos de interrogación y de exclamación junto a la figura de pitch encima de su cabeza.

-es imposible North, sus propias pesadillas lo desterraron a su guarida, alguien tuvo que haberlo Áster pensativo mirando su boomerang tratando de averiguar quién de todos sus fieles sirvientes sería tan tonto para liberar al rey de las pesadillas.

-¿Quién podría haber liberado a pitch? ¿Que ganaría con ello?-pregunto Tooth nerviosa, aún no había olvidado lo que tuvieron que pasar sus hadas cuando fueron secuestradas por ese vil espíritu 6 años atrás.

-tranquilos chicos, pudimos con él una vez, lo haremos de nuevo sin ningún problema-exclamo Jack tratando de calmar a los demás, aunque fue en vano.

-yo no estaría tan seguro Frost.-una voz macabra resonó en todo el salón, al mirar hacia el mundo vieron a un hombre alto fornido pero muy atractivo con apariencia de no más de 30 años, traía la el pantalón rasgado, una camisa gris, botas negras, una gabardina negra y el cabello hasta las orejas de color negro y piel grisácea pero lo que daba miedo, sus ojos eran rojos y al sonreír malvadamente mostro unos largos colmillos afilados, todos se pusieron atentos con sus armas a la espera en caso de tener que pelear

-¿Quién eres y como entraste aquí? Tooth enojada, pues reconocía a un vampiro al verlo aunque este en especial le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Tooth querida, ¿no me recuerdas? se supone que eres la guardiana de los recuerdos, que lastima tienes una pésima memoria.-dijo con una fingida mueca de decepción pero retomo su mirada fría.- Peleamos en la edad oscura cuando vencieron a Pitch Black, bueno ustedes contra Pitch y yo contra el inútil bueno para nada de Cornelius Renaldi.- todos se sorprendieron ante esa declaración, solo Jack parecía confundido.-por lo visto ya me recordaron.-dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona al ver las caras de todos los presentes.

-yo te recuerdo muy bien, por tu culpa Cornelius casi muere ese día, largo de aquí o te arrepentirás de mostrar tu horrenda cara.-amenazo bunnymund con una mueca de frustración mientras señalaba al susodicho con sus boomerangs

-piérdete en tus túneles canguro inútil-dijo molesto el intruso a lo cual Bunny le lanzo sus boomerangs porque lo llamara canguro pero el vampiro desapareció en niebla negra y reapareció detrás de Jack el cual se sobresaltó al verlo y lo fulmino con la mirada mientras alzaba su cayado en caso de tener que pelear, el intruso lo observo, no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada y suspiro.

-veo que su nuevo guardián no sabe toda la historia, deberían contarle ya que fui yo quien libero de su encierro a Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas, el coco o como quieran mientras los miraba severamente-. Y ahora desatara su furia contra ustedes guardianes, la edad oscura volverá a resurgir y esta vez nada nos detendrá, ni siquiera un grupo de fenómenos de circo de quinta.

En eso Sandman lo ataco con sus látigos de arena dorada pero el extraño salió volando por la ventana que Jack había atravesado anteriormente dejando a todos conteniendo el aliento.

* * *

-¿quién era ese lunático?-pregunto el guardián de la diversión 15 minutos despues sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, sandman alzo la mano y formo varias figuras en su cabeza pero iban tan rápido que solo lograron confundir más al espíritu del invierno.

-no entendí mucho pero gracias Sandy-le dijo mientras miraba hacia donde salió volando el vampiro

-ese lunático como tú lo llamas Frostbite se llama kadar, es un vampiro leal a pitch, reunía a sus seguidores en la edad oscura a través de la hipnosis, es de los más poderosos vampiros que existen.-dijo Bunny serio, al parecer odiaba mucho a kadar.

-Jack.-le llamo North.-hace siglos en la edad oscura pitch tenia esclavizadas a diferentes criaturas en su mayoría seres considerados oscuros para desatar el miedo en los humanos y aumentar su poder, entre esos seres había un vampiro que siempre luchaba en contra del control que tenían sobre él, ni siquiera por medio de la hipnosis no podían con él, así que lo controlaron con arena negra de Pitch, aunque la oscuridad regia su existencia y él tenía la orden y el poder de matarnos no lo hizo, entonces en una batalla que tuvimos contra él, Sandy con su arena lo libero de la oscuridad de pitch, él nos ayudó a encontrarlo para detenerlo y darle fin a su reinado.

-y supongo que el vampiro que se revelo a Pitch se llama Cornelius Renaldi.- dijo Jack afirmándolo, todos asintieron.

-Jack.-dijo tooth mientras volaba junto a él y lo acerco al mundo donde se podían contemplar las luces de los niños.-al terminar la edad oscura todos los esclavos fueron al fin libres y para darles un hogar y ponerlos a salvo Cornelius los guio hasta el occidente de México y fundo una ciudad bajo tierra ocultando la entrada con un hechizo, solo podían entrar quienes conocieran las palabras claves, llamo a ese lugar el reino de ostok y lo nombraron su rey.

-además hace como 15 años conoció a una bruja humana de nombre Calíope, al principio fue amistad pero con ayuda de Cupido se convirtió en amor y se casaron-dijo Bunny divertido recordando la cara de enamorado de su viejo amigo al mencionar a Calíope, ellos dos se llevaban muy bien eran los mejores amigos sin mencionar que Bunny sentía un gran respeto por el vampiro que demostró tener un buen corazón a pesar de todo.

-además tuvo dos hijos, los dos mitad vampiro, todos conocimos al mayor Orión pero solo Sandy y yo conocimos a la más joven su nombre es Temperance, ellos nacieron 3 meses después de haber sido concebidos y crecen más rápido que cualquier humano, pero se vuelven adultos a la edad de 7 años y así permanecen durante toda la eternidad, jamás envejecerían.-dijo North recordando a los príncipes mestizos corriendo por los jardines de Ostok.

-pero si crecen tan rápido, su niñez es demasiado corta para disfrutarla ¿no lo creen? al final Jack observando su cayado girándolo de un lado para otro pues no le parecía que dejaran de ser niños tan pronto si con 7 años ya eran adultos. Sandy asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al ojizul

-la verdad tienes razón Jack, pero Orión y Temperance son de corazón muy noble además ellos nos pueden ver aunque no creyeran en nosotros lo harían por su linaje pero aun así siempre han demostrado que jamás dejaran de creer.

Jack pues no sabía nada de Cornelius y su historia, ahora que lo sabe le pareció un gran ejemplo de vida, luego sonrió pensando en cómo sería ese reino suyo que el creo para aquellas criaturas desdichadas que nadie más quería por haber peleado al lado de Pitch, y los niños de sus habitantes, tal vez llevarles diversión algún día con sus ventiscas y verlos sonreír, ni el peliblanco ni los guardianes se imaginan el destino que tuvo Ostok hace varios años.

En eso Phil entra por la puerta sacando de sus pensamientos a todos y se acercó a North diciéndole en su idioma alguna noticia lo cual sobresalto un poco al Guardián.

-¿una visita? sorprendido-¿Quién es?

-yo padrino.-en eso entra una jovencita que traía puesta una capa de color morado que le llegaban a los tobillos, al quitarse la capucha todos miraron sorprendidos, North y Sandy sonrieron al verla, pues ya la conocían aunque ahora estaba muy cambiada pero esa mirada radiante que mostraba una sonrisa era exactamente la misma solo que más madura.

North sonrio feliz de ver a su ahijada después de muchos años.

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews y ya lo saben si tienen dudas, ideas, sugerencias opiniones las acepto con gusto así tal vez tarde en actualizar pronto les tendré los días en que publicare capítulo de la historia.**

**Sin más por el momento nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: La llegada de Temperance

**FINALMENTE! Temperance llego al polo, los invito a leer este capítulo gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic espero que sea de su total agrado y si no díganme para ver en que puedo mejorar, en serio lamento no haber publicado el fin de semana pero mi profesor de Fisica nos dejo montañas de tarea, por cierto…**

**Sheblunar: Kadar no se ve, es un gran contrincante porque Kadar significa el destructor y el le hace honor a su nombre 0.0**

**Looverly: ahora que tocaste el tema la verdad no se de quien se podría enamorar Temperance así que acepto sugerencias, cuéntenme…**

**Tattkona: aquí está la continuación del capítulo, espero que sea de agrado…**

**Sin más por ahora los dejo con la historia…**

-Nikolaeva-dijo North feliz de ver a su ahijada.

-hola padrino-dijo la mencionada corriendo velozmente a abrazar a su padrino, el cual giro con ella abrazándola y gritando feliz, después de muchas risas la dejo en el suelo.- ha pasado mucho tiempo padrino.

-Yo diría demasiado mírate pequeña, ya estas más alta, ahora eres toda una jovencita, la última vez que te vi solo eras una chiquilla que corría descalza y con el vestido rasgado-dijo sonriente.

-lo sé, gracias-. En eso miro a sandman quien la saludo con la mano muy feliz.-TIO SANDY-dice feliz y fue corriendo a abrazar a su amado tío, quien le correspondió entusiasmado ocasionando que todos incluso Bunny los miraran enternecidos, al soltarse el empezó a hacer imágenes en su cabeza tratando de no ir rápido por la emoción de ver a la hija de Cornelius pero no funcionaba iba demasiado rapido pero al parecer Temperance le entendió perfectamente- si tío Sandy, ya cumplí los 7 años, y aparento 18, y tienes razón ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Sandy hizo una figura de arena de ella primero pequeña para sustituirla por una más alta y luego hizo un reloj que movía sus manecillas rápido, el mensaje era claro_.-"ya eres mucho mayor que la última vez que te vi"_

-óyeme no- dijó sin contener la risa-. Tío Sandy no estoy tan vieja, no tiene mucho que cumplí los 7 años-reclamo riendo

-Nikolaeva-la llamo North-déjame presentarte a los demás guardianes ya que ellos no te han dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros haciendo sentir a Temperance como una niña pequeña a su lado.

-claro padrino, sería un honor conocer a los demá sonriente.

-bien ella es tooth, la guardiana de los recuerdos, pero la conoces más como el hada de los dientes.-en eso el hada se acercó revoloteando a la pelinegra sonriéndole y estaba muy emocionada de conocerla.

-hola pequeña, North nos ha hablado mucho de ti, es un placer conocerte.-la mestiza sonrió ante eso pero lo que le pareció _muy_ raro fue que tooth se acercó a revisar sus dientes y parecía muy emocionada con lo que veía.- tus dientes son muy blancos-. Comento soltando su boca revoloteando a su alrededor muy rápido de la emoción.-los cuidas muy bien, felicidades, por cierto, tienes lindos colmillos-. Temperance se rio ante el comentario.

-mucho gusto Tooth, a por cierto sé que tú tienes los dientes de leche de mi hermano así que….-empezó diciendo mientras buscaba dentro de su morral hasta que lo encontró y muy sonriente saco un pequeño saco que tenía grabada las letras TR.-te regalo mis dientes de leche, pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

Emocionada el hada tomo el saco abriéndolo y observo los dientes, eran tan blancos y brillantes como la luz de la luna.-son hermosos y también son adorables, gracias pequeña, los cuidare muy bien.-

-lo se Tooth, sabía que te encantarían.-

en eso una hadita pequeña que parece una copia de Tooth se acerca revoloteando a su lado y la hacia reir, lanzaba chillidos al aire y Temperance reia de la emoción.

-ella es Baby tooth-dijo Tooth feliz señalando a la pequeña-ella dice…

-dice que esta encantada de conocerme y que esta segura de que seremos buenas amigas.-termino la oración y noto la mirada de Tooth asi que respondio.-puedo hablar con los animales, don heredado de mi madre.- con eso siguió a su padrino y se dirigieron hacia un adolescente con el cabello blanco.

-y este joven es Jack Frost.-en eso él se acercó y le sonrió mientras se recargaba en su cayado

-mucho gusto Nikolevi...laea, aagh me rindo, no sé cómo pronunciarlo.-hizo una mueca al no saber pronunciar su nombre a lo cual Temperance se rio de cómo hacia esfuerzos de decir uno de sus nombres pero igual Jack volvió a sonreír.-sé que nos llevaremos bien, soy Jack espíritu del invierno y guardian de la diversion.-dijo sonriente y animado, pues es la primera vez que ve a una vampira hibrida.

-se nota a kilómetros, mucho gusto Jack-sonrió mientas asentía con la cabeza y le tendía la mano en señal de saludo el cual tomo, al soltarse se dirigieron al pooka.

-y él es Bunnymund, el guardián de la esperanza-dijo acercándose al enorme conejo, era justo como su hermano lo había descrito años atrás, se quedó pensando si sabrían de lo que paso en Ostok hace tantos años, pero la voz de Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-también conocido como el canguro de pascua- se burló Jack mirándolos divertido, le encantaba sacar de quicio a Bunny, y eso se notaba a la distancia que aunque ahora prácticamente son amigos siempre se llevarían así.

-no soy un canguro Frost soy un ¡CONEJO! -gruño molesto bunny gritando al final, odiaba que le dijeran canguro, en especial si ese alguien es Jack.

-mucho gusto en conocerte bunny, y no le hagas caso tu eres un conejo a mucha honra.-dijo Temperance sonriéndole tratando de que se calmara lo cual dio resultado, a Bunny le recordó a Cornelius eran muy parecidos.

-saben si les cuesta trabajo me pueden llamar por otro de mis nombre, díganme Temperance, así me conocen- sugirio animada porque se notaba que les parecía que no se les haría fácil pronunciar Nikolaeva lo cual no le extraña pues era un nombre ruso.

-adivinare, North eligió ese nombre-supuso Jack riendose, no sabía porque pero le recordaba un poco a su hermano, aunque físicamente no se parecían sentía un aura noble en el joven espíritu.

-exacto Jack, él lo eligió aunque tengo 5 nombres en total.

-¿5 nombres?-exclamo bunny sorprendido

-Si Bunny, soy Luna Temperance Nikolaeva Calíope Desirée Renaldi Valerius, para abreviar solo díganme Temperance Renaldi

-es un nombre muy largo-dijo Tooht sonriente, a lo cual respondió Temperance asintiendo con la cabeza.

-ahora dinos querida, ¿qué haces en el polo?, ¿porque no está Orión contigo si son inseparables?, es mas ¿porque no estás en Ostok?-pregunto North confundido, pero ante estas preguntas la sonrisa de Temperance desapareció lo cual preocupo a los guardianes.

-¿entonces….no lo sabes?-pregunto cabizbaja.

-¿saber qué Nikolaeva?-pregunto preocupado North pues que ella se pusiera triste por mencionar a su hermano era mala señal.

-Ostok fue masacrada hace 6 años-dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas-fue pitch-todos contuvieron la respiración al escuchar eso, North y Sandy estaban molestos, Jack y Tooht la miraron preocupados y Bunny apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Temperance, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto serio, sandman hacia muchas imágenes en su cabeza para demostrar lo molesto que estaba con pitch y más por no haberse entrado para poder haber ayudado.

- pitch descubrió las palabras claves para revelar la entrada y con sus pesadillas nos atacó-respondio mientras miraba al suelo.-lo recuerdo muy bien, faltaba una semana para pascua.-ante eso bunny no podía estar más enojado, reflexiono un momento y supo que fue cuando enfrentaron a pitch por última vez, cuando se perdió la pascua.- las casas ardían en llamas, las pesadillas atacaban si piedad a mi gente, era una masacre, un genocidio, y todos los guerreros que luchaban ferozmente en nombre del reino y por mi padre caían como héroes pero de una manera horrible, solo había muerte y destrucción, ni siquiera los niños sobrevivían, y mis padres…-no lo soporto más y empezó a llorar, en eso Sandy se acercó a su "sobrina" y la abrazo para demostrarle que contaba con el-mi madre fue herida de muerte y todavía nos habló a Orión y a mí, diciéndonos que nos amaban y que nos cuidáramos, luego murió y entonces pitch ataco a mi padre, mientras Orión me sacaba de ahí, él le arrebato la espada a mi papa y con una daga de plata le apuñalo el corazón y le corto la cabeza.

Todos estaban consternados por la confesión de la menor, tooth contenía las lágrimas y se acercó a Temperance y a Sandy y los abrazo.

-fue hace 6 años-empezó Jack serio a lo cual Temperance asintió- una semana antes de pascua, fue la misma semana que me eligieron como guardián, el mismo año que se perdió la pascua y enfrentamos a pitch.-declaro Jack al final y se le veía serio y molesto, extraño en el guardián de la diversión.

-de seguro ataco a Cornelius primero para evitar que nos ayudara como en la edad oscura-dijo Bunny lamentando la muerte de su amigo molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo ayudado como el los ayudo a ellos, si lo hubiera sabido lo hubiera vengado cuando pelearon contra pitch hace 6 años.

-en verdad lo siento pequeña-dijo North tratando de secar las lágrimas-pero. ¿Qué le paso a Orión?

La hibrida alzo el rosto y miro a los guardianes y observo que aunque no lo supieran ya lo intuian-Orion, murió hace dos meses tratando de salvarme.

CONTINUARA….

**Chan chan chan chan…es todo por ahora pero aviso en el siguiente capítulo sabremos exactamente que paso con Orión Renaldi, el hermano de Temperance… bueno es todo por hoy cuídense mientras bye **

**Pd: si tienen una idea para el fic la acepto con gusto viendo como acomodar todo en la historia, dejen sus reviews, de ahí me inspiro, hasta luego.**


	6. Chapter 6: El sacrificio de Orion

**Lamento la demora pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente pero lo prometido es deuda por fin sabremos que paso con Orion Renaldi ahora Temperance nos relatara que sucedió ese trágico dia, pero antes…**

**Looverly: gracias por tus sugerencias para el fic, te aseguro que las tomare en cuenta muchas gracias…**

**Sheblunar: gracias por esperar y tienen razón Temperance parecía linda defendiendo a conejo :3.**

**Tattkona****: espero que te guste el capitulo, aquí esta la continuación de la historia **

**Ahora si el capitulo…**

Todos los guardianes tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados, todos sentían que tenían que ayudarla ahora que estaba sola, Jack sentía que debía protegerla, el no quería que ella pasara por la soledad que el sufrio, cuando sentía que nadie lo quería cerca, aunque eso cambio cuando se unio a los guardianes.

_-¿Cómo que Orión está muerto?-_pregunto sandman a través de imágenes.

-Mejor siéntense esto va para largo-aseguro la menor, todos obedecieron y se sentaron todos formando un circulo y miraron atentamente a Temperance la cual fue la ultima en sentarse frente a ellos.

-verán desde que ostok quedo en ruinas comprendimos que éramos los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre-eso le recordó a bunny lo que le ocurrió a su pueblo hace mucho tiempo, parecía que la historia se repetía de nuevo, empezó a comprender más el dolor de la joven-las pesadillas no nos dejaban dormir, recuerdo que mi hermano me cantaba para que yo pudiera dormir tranquila.-inconcientemente sonrio de lado recordando esas noches estrelladas.-los últimos 6 años Orión y yo habíamos adaptado una vida de nómadas viajando por todo el mundo, tuvimos que aprender a cazar, yo en especial pero como era pequeña aprendi rápido y además de que teníamos que saciar nuestra sed de sangre por mucho que odie eso, asi que intentamos crear un sustituto pero solo nos mantenía fuertes pero no estábamos satisfechos y vivimos un sinfín de aventuras.-Temperance sonrió con este comentario, lo que más amaba era estar con su hermano aunque eso jamas ocurriría de nuevo, eso conmovio a los guardianes ahí se dieron cuenta que aunque eran muy jóvenes los hermanos Renaldi tenían una gran fortaleza a pesar de haber recibido varios golpes de la vida, fortaleza que Temperance aun conserva.

- hace 1 año Orión conoció a una joven de España en un viaje que hicimos allá y se enamoraron, ella era una bruja nacida de magos, se conocieron en un parque en Madrid y con el tiempo empezaron a Salir naciendo ese amor puro solo faltaba confesarlo pero no se atrevían asi que le pedi a Cupido que nos hechara la mano o flecha es su caso.-termino riendo recordando pero se puso seria de repente.-pero siempre habría esos que venían de una familia de solamente magos y esos vampiros que nacieron con esa condición que nos llamaban impuros o engendros para expresar que nosotros no deberíamos existir, Orión se enfrentó a un mago de sangre pura llamado Alonso por el amor de Matilde, la mujer de la cual se enamoró, y Orión venció de forma honrada y honesta, el desdichado no muy contento por haber perdido intento asesinarlo con una maldición pero le arroje mi chakram* para desviar el hechizo y creo le fracture la mano y lo arrestaron por intento de homicidio pero despues escapo, Orion y Matilde ya tenían planes de casarse pero tuvimos que ir al amazonas porque necesitábamos más ingredientes para unas pociones curativas que solo se conseguían allá, alguien averiguo a donde íbamos y le dijo a pitch nuestra ubicacion para que nos interceptara y nos asesinara pero jamas supe quien fue-hizo una pausa y suspiro- fue hace 2 meses…

Flashback

-vamos Orion no te quedes atrás, llevo mas ingredientes que tu asi que voy a ganar.-exclamo feliz una Temperance sonriente quien ya había cumplido 7 años, ella corria veloz mente por una lodosa selva amazónica seguida de cerca por su hermano Orion de apariencia de 20 años, ojos color café claro, piel morena y cabello negro como la noche.

-no estaría tan seguro Tem.-exclamo Orion alcanzando finalmente a su hermana, al estar lo suficientemente cerca la tomo por la cintura y ambos caian al lodo, ambos traian un montos de harapos como ropa pero sabían que tendrían un trabajo sucio asi que nos les importo llenarse de lodo.

-Orion eso no se vale.-dice riendo mientras se levantaba del suelo.-eres mucho mas fuerte que yo aunque ahora estas Jaxiti*, te vez mejor asi.-termino riendo a carvajadas tomando su estomago.

-yo debería decir lo mismo, no me gusta llenarme de lodo pero me diste la confianza de que no pasaría nada malo, solo necesito un baño.-termino riéndose pero fue interrumpido por una bola de lodo que le dio lleno en la cara.

-un muuuy largo baño Regulo.-le dijo la joven quien tenia en la mano otra bola de lodo pero un sonido la detiene cuando se proponía a lanzarla.

-Tem, ¿escuchaste eso?.-pregunto acercándose velozmente a ella

-claro que lo escuche.-dijo mientras ambos sacaban sus armas para pelear, Orion solo portaba su espada y era experto en el uso de la magia sin varita, Temperance saco su Chakram y su varita necesaria para canalizar su magia.

-miren nada mas lo que encontré, un par de niños jugando a vivir, lo que es curioso porque ni siquiera deberían de existir.-salio Pitch entre las sombras de los arboles.-

-Pitch Black-susurro Temperance observando con profundo odio al rey de las pesadillas.

-vaya por lo visto la princesita me recuerda muy bien, dime algo ¿tus padres no han enviado saludos para mi?.-dijo mientras termina riéndose y desapareciendo entre las sombras, Temperance iba a arrojarse horrendo ser pero fue sostenida por la cintura por Orion mientras este miraba con rabia a todos lados buscando a Pitch.

-¿QUE QUIERES PITCH? ¿NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON MASACRAR A NUESTRA GENTE Y ASESINAR A NUESTROS PADRES?-grito furioso Orión renaldi quien trataba con su cuerpo de proteger a su hermana.

-calma Orió ó Pitch apareciendo detrás de ellos haciendo que se sobresaltaran mientras le hablaba al joven guerrero con una voz que parecía que quería consolarlo pero era demasiado aterradora que daba miedo-sabes que en realidad temes que le haga lo mismo a tu querida hermanita, que ella perezca igual que tu gente o tus amados padres por tu culpa ya que no los pudiste salvar, dejando tu reino a la merced del miedo y la oscuridad-eso enojo bastante al guerrero pero trato de contenerse pues sabía que eso quería pitch-pero debo decirlo en realidad ustedes se interponen demasiado en mi meta para vencer a los Guardianes-

-ya basta con querer hacer daño a los demás pitch-declaro la princesa mestiza-no tienes que hacer más daño para regresar la edad oscura, ¿Qué más quieres?

-los quiero fuera del camino-declaro al final, en eso aparecieron varias pesadillas y los atacaron.

Hubo una feroz pelea entre los hermanos contra pitch y sus pesadillas, Orión las destruía con su espada forjada a mano y la Temperance usaba su chakram lanzándolo para que golpeara con las pesadillas y regresara a ella mientras al mismo tiempo usando su varita lanzando hechizos a diestra y sinisetra pero eran demasiados así que al final los dos fueron prisioneros sostenidos por una pesadilla cada uno.

-es una lástima que siendo grandes guerreros tengan que morir, pero lamentablemente asi son las cosas-dijo mientras sacaba una daga de plata, Temperance se retorció al mirarla pues era la misma con la que asesino a su padre.-pero deben entender que no puedo dejar vivir a los hijos de aquel que me traiciono y se unió a los guardianes.

Pitch observo la expresión de Temperance cuando saco la daga así que no pudo evitar una carcajada y luego mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle con malicia.-¿la reconoces verdad mestiza?-dijo burlón el rey de las pesadillas.-con esta pequeña daga le di muerte a tu amado padre.-al escuchar eso Orión trato de liberarse para golpear a pitch en la cara, este lo noto y lo miro a los ojos-y ahora con ella Orión le daré la muerte a tu querida hermanita, asi que despídete de ella.

Temperance forcejeaba para zafarse de tan horrible situación pero sin éxito, pues no se habían alimentado lo suficiente y con una daga de plata era imposible que sobreviviera, pitch se acercó a ella tomo el mento haciendo que lo mirara.-es una pena que tan linda y tengas que morir joven, pero tranquila pronto veras a tus padres de nuevo.- en ese momento mientras pitch alzo la daga para enterrarla en el corazón de la joven guerrera fue cuando Orión se libró de su captor con su magia usando un hechizo de luz corrió para quedar frente a su hermana y recibió el mortal golpe en su lugar.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡ORION! ¡NOOO!-Temperance no soporto más y logro liberarse y correr hacia su hermano que yacía moribundo en el suelo-REGULO NO TE MUERAS, AQUÍ ESTOY CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS-suplicaba desesperada mientras las lágrimas la traicionaban mientras recorrían su rostro y se confundían con la lluvia que empezó a desatarse en la selva.

-no lo esperaba.-declaro contento de la situación.- pero no pensaba irme a menos que uno de ustedes cayera, y dado que fue el primogénito del traidor es obvio tu jamás sobrevivirás, no eres nada si no está el, el ahora morirá por tu culpa Temperance, al igual que tu pueblo y tus padres-con cada palabra el dolor en Temperance aumentaba así que ya no lo soporto y convoco un hechizo que lo lanzo por los aires haciendo que azotara contra un árbol y con ayuda de la gravedad termino cayendo, este molesto se levantó del suelo.

-nos veremos de nuevo Temperance Renaldi, claro eso si no mueres antes- y pitch creyendo que la chica moriría sin su hermano se alejó de ahí soltando una risa malévola. Ella lo abrazo y apoyo la cabeza de Orión en su regazo

-Orión, ¿puedes oírme?-pregunto desesperada mientras su voz se quebraba por el llanto.

-hermana, lo si…ento, te prometí es…tar contigo siempre, pero pu…edo morir en paz sabiendo que tu estas bi..en.

-todo gracias a ti hermano, tu puedes salir de esta, yo te cargo pero ven conmigo, recibiras ayuda y te pondrás bien ya veras solo ten fe-suplico la joven

-escú…chame pequeña, aho…ra quiero que viajes al polo nor…te, al ta…ller de North, sé que con ellos estarás bi…en, pero pri…mero bebe mi sangre y no ten…drás ham…bre por un tiempo-susurro Orión tratando de contener el dolor que se apoderaba de él.

-no puedo beber tu sangre porque te salvaras Orión, lo sé solo tenemos que…-

-basta Luna.-la detuvo Orión.-sabes tan bien co…mo yo que no me salvare, por fa…vor promételo.

-lo hare hermano lo prometo-lloro y le beso la frente a Orión.

-te quiero Temperance y recu…erda siempre con…fía en tu co…razón, pero lo mas im…portante si…gue sien…do tu misma-y con un suspiro murió Orión Renaldi, Temperance lo abrazo con fuerza y grito de dolor mientras lloraba.

Fin flashback

Así que improvise una camilla colocando su cuerpo ahí y viaje por todo el continente arrastrándolo hasta llegar a la entrada de ostok en el occidente de México, invoque un nuevo hechizo de protección y lo enterré en los jardines del palacio junto a la tumba de mis padres, pues solo habíamos regresado un par de veces para intentar reconstruir nuestro hogar.

-¿y porque no viniste tan pronto lo enterraste?-pregunto Jack consternado por la historia sacando de su estado de shock a todos.-si dices que fue hace dos meses, ¿qué hiciste en ese tiempo?

-termine de reconstruir ostok, ahora es un lugar habitable aunque solo yo puedo entrar porque cambie las palabras claves.-respondió Temperance un poco triste.

-tranquila pequeña.-se acercó Bunny a ella y le tomo las manos.-ya no estarás sola, nos tienes a sonriéndole y la joven le correspondió la sonrisa, Un poco de su cabello se puso en su ojo, y ella lo puso en su oreja con suavidad.

-Bunny tiene razón.-dijo Tooth quien estaba a su lado.-te quedaras con nosotros, si quieres un dia te puedo mostrar mi palacio.-termino diciendo emocionada lo cual le saco una sonrisa a la pelinegra y todos empezaron a hablar animadamente para que olvidara este terrible suceso.

-"Temperance jamás estará sola como yo lo estuve, yo la cuidare, ahora es parte de la familia"-pensó el joven guardián mirando a la nueva integrante de esta singular familia y sonrió.

**Jaxiti: sucio**

**Chakram: ****arma arrojadiza procedente de la Inicia. su forma es de un aro metálico con un filo exterior.. Fue diseñado para ser lanzado aunque también se usaba en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**Aquí termina este capitulo, díganme que les parecio, acepto criticas buenas y malas, sugerencias, ideas ect. aviso que no podre actualizar tan seguido pero prometo subir capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**

**Por ahora esto por lo mientras cuídense nos leemos luego bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Nueva guardiana

**En verdad lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me absorbe debo avisarle que por el momento actualizare sol veces por semana a lo mucho así que no se desesperen, quiero agradecer sus reviews a sheblunar, Looverly y Tattkona por leer mi historia desde el principio con sus comentarios me motivan a seguir la historia, espero que sea de su agrado…**

**Ahora si el capítulo…**

Todos estaban en una mesa mirando a Temperance comer varios platillos que cocinaron los duendes, decidieron cenar algo y platicar animadamente para levantarle el ánimo a la joven pero eso no fue difícil, aunque a la hora de la cena Temperance dejaba muchos platos vacíos parecía que comía bastante, lo devoraba todo.

-mmm Temperance-le llamo tooth apenada y la mencionada alzo la vista y la dirigió al hada-¿hace cuánto que no comes?

-mmm- se quedó pensando un momento- como 2 meses no como muy bien, a veces simples bocados y ya-declaro al final.

-¿2 meses?-pregunto North sorprendido-¿Qué fue lo último con lo que te alimentaste satisfactoriamente?

- iurhiri.-hablo en lengua purépecha pero luego noto la cara de confusión de los guardianes-sangre.

-¡SANGRE!-grito Jack asustado, olvido por un momento que la pelinegra era mitad vampira-¿Cómo…?

-al morir Orión me ofreció su sangre para mantenerme fuerte un tiempo, normalmente usamos un sustituto pero a veces robábamos de un banco de sangre, todo con tratar de no dañar a los humanos.

-parece que peleas con tu instinto de beber sangre-dijo Bunny observándola.

-la verdad si, la sangre me fortalece como a cualquier vampiro pero no la bebo tan seguido por mi parte humana pero aun así me debilito un poco sin ella, pero por mí no es nada si así no daño a nadie.

-_tienes nobles sentimientos Luna_.-dijo Sandy a través de imágenes sobre su cabeza.

-gracias tío Sandy, pero soy así porque mi padre me lo inculco, a él le debo lo que soy ahora, a mi padre, mi madre y a mi hermano.-dijo melancólica pero al final les sonrió.

-bueno volviendo al tema principal.-interrumpió North.-debemos averiguar qué es lo que traman pitch y kadar…

Al escuchar esos nombres la pelinegra se atraganto con la comida así que tooth le golpeo un poco la espalda, cuando se recompuso miro sorprendida a su padrino.

-¿pitch y kadar?-pregunto molesta y un poco asustada.- ¿ese par ha vuelto a mostrar sus horribles rostro de nuevo? ¿Están locos esos dos?

-¿conoces a kadar?-pregunto Jack preocupado.

-Orión me conto sobre él.-respondió tratando de calmarse.-kadar fue quien transformo a mi padre en vampiro en la edad oscura, reclutándolo para unirse a pitch con el propósito de expandir más el miedo en los mortales, pero como él se negó porque no quería ser un monstruo, kadar lo torturo y le indujo la hipnosis para que pitch lo controlara.

-no sabía que fue kadar quien transformo a Cornelius.-declaro el pooka mirando sorprendido a la joven pensando porque Cornelius, su amigo, su hermano le había ocultado sobre su transformación.

-bueno por lo mientras.-empezó diciendo tooth girándose a la hibrida.-pequeña deberías ir a descansar jovencita, a diferencia de los vampiros tu si tienes que dormir.-declaro mirando seriamente a la joven.

-mmm-se quedó pensativa.-tienes razón no duermo desde hace unos días.-declaro al final.- ¿Dónde puedo descansar?

-Phil.-North llamo a uno de los yetis el cual se acercó a su jefe esperando ordenes.-lleva a nuestra joven invitada a una habitación, que se sienta cómoda.-Con esto Temperance siguió al yeti por el taller para llegar a su habitación mientras empezaba una plática con el animadamente haciéndolo reír, cuando se perdieron en la vista Tooth se percató de que el hombre de la luna tenía algo que decir.

-eh… ¿chicos?-los llamo tooth lo cual llamo la atención de los demás guardianes cubiertos por un rayo de luna.

-hombre de la luna-exclamo North feliz.- ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita?

Un haz de luz se colocó en medio del salón y formo las figuras de Pitch y Kadar, y después una extraña criatura que al parecer ninguno había visto antes, era de apariencia humana pero con alas de murciélago en la espalda y sus oídos eran puntiagudos, si la sombra daba miedo no querían imaginarse a la criatura en persona, esto está dando a entender que su venganza seria devastadora si no eran detenidos.

-tiene razón-dijo Tooth muy asustada y sorprendida captando el mensaje de Manny.-ellos solos son fuertes pero Pitch aún debe de estar débil, necesitara más ayuda aparte de la de Kadar.

-Manny, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-pregunto North preocupado por todo, los niños, su familia los guardianes incluida la joven Temperance y el mundo.

La luz de la Luna empezó a iluminar hacia donde estaba la gran "G" que solo significa una cosa. Y como milagrosamente nadie peleaba o discutía todos miraron atentamente.

-Está eligiendo un nuevo guardián-. Le respondió con emoción Norte, Tooth y Sandy sonrieron emocionados Bunny quedo en shock, no esperaba a un nuevo guardián después de Jack, según el con el joven espíritu ya tenían suficiente problemas como para lidiar con otro espíritu.

Sandy hizo aparecer un signo de interrogación.

-Al parecer, El Hombre en la Luna cree que necesitamos ayuda para vencerlos- dijo Jack sorprendido, pues pensaba que sería el último guardián en ser elegido.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- preguntó Tooth emocionada.

-Que no sea la marmota, la marmota no…- rogaba Bunny de forma desesperada con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos.

La luz de la luna hizo que saliera una hermosa gema y apareció la imagen de alguien que no esperaban porque no era ningún espíritu, era demasiado joven aunque valiente y audaz pero sensible al mismo tiempo…era Temperance, la princesa mestiza, la última de los Renaldi Valerius, todos estaban sorprendidos preguntándose ¿Por qué Manny elegiría como guardiana a alguien que prácticamente era una niña a pesar de su apariencia?

-¡TEMPERANCE!-grito sorprendido North, no esperaba que su ahijada estuviera destinada a ser una guardiana. Una parte de ellos estaban felices de que Temperance Renaldi fuese elegida por Manny pero por otro lado estaban aterrados porque significaría exponerla ante sus verdugos.

-¿pero porque si solo es una niña?-dijo preocupada Tooth quien le tomo cariño a la pequeña no tan pequeña.

-tendrá 7 años pero ya no es una niña, en los híbridos ya es una mujer adulta, pero no entiendo, pitch la persigue intentando matarla por ser hija de Cornelius y si Kadar averigua que ella está viva vendrá por ella, ¿Por qué la elegiría como guardiana?-analizo North.

-no la tocaran-declaro Bunny llamando la atención de todos- será ahora una guardiana pero igual la vamos a proteger, sabemos que pitch se vengara pero no solo contra nosotros también contra ella.

-el canguro tiene razón-Bunny ignoro el comentario de Jack pues ahora la prioridad era Temperance y ese par de alimañas.-ella nos ayudara a vencer a Pitch aunque quisiéramos evitarlo, también peleara pero aun así estará en peligro si él se entera que no murió como esperaba.-declaro el espíritu del invierno seguro de lo que decía decidido de proteger a la joven.

-de acuerdo-declaro el guardián del asombro-mañana le diremos a Temperance la noticia a ver cómo reacciona, pero mientras pueden quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, ya es muy tarde y además será mejor hablar con ella todos en la mañana.

El primero en irse fue Sandman pues tenía que repartir sueños a los niños, y así cada quien se despidió de los otros y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones pues North las mando construir por si se ofrecía la ocasión. Uno por uno fueron ocupando sus habitaciones, solo quedaron Jack y Bunny.

-Oye canguro-le llamo el joven guardián con una sonrisa socarrona lo cual hizo refunfuñar al pooka.

-¿Qué quieres Frost?-contesto áster molesto

-tranquilo no quiero pelear, quiero hablar de algo serio-eso sorprendió al conejo pues la seriedad no era el fuerte de Jack-es sobre Temperance.

-¿Qué con ella?-pregunto extrañado

- te seré sincero Áster, no quiero que ella pase por lo que yo, sin nadie, con la soledad como única compañía-termino diciendo un poco melancólico.-eso le remordió la conciencia a Bunny por dejarlo solo 300 años-¿sabes? ella me recuerda a nosotros de muchas maneras.-declaro el ojiazul sorprendiendo al Pooka.

-¿Cómo que a nosotros?-eso era inesperado para él, no entendía que quería decir Jack

-me refiero a que ella es alegre de North, tierna como Tooth, sabia como Sandy, y tiene tu coraje por así decirlo.-eso sorprendió a Bunny, no se había detenido a pensar que la chica si se parecía mucho a ellos.

-además de tu fortaleza Jack.-el mencionado alzo la vista sin comprender así que Áster prosiguió.-ambos han sufrido demasiado en sus vidas sintiéndose solos pero aun así sonríen, tu por verle lo divertido a todo y ella…bueno ella no lo sé,

-gracias Bunny,-declaro aliviado ya que estaba preocupado por aquella chica fuerte, confiada, valiente…-alto _"porque estoy pensando eso"_.-se preguntó confundido.

-te estas preocupando mucho por mi hermanita copo de nieve.-dijo divertido el enorme conejo.

-yo… No sé de qué me...un momento ¿tu hermanita?

-si, le tome cariño, ahora ella será como mi hermana pequeña, como perdió a su hermano hace poco le falta ese cariño de hermanos para no sentirse sola, no pude hacer nada por Cornelius, ni por Orion o por ti en el pasado pero ahora, a los dos los voy a proteger hoy.

-descuida, la cuidaremos ahora somos su familia –dijo seguro al final mientras iba a su habitación, pero Bunny tenia una teoría que debía comprobar.

-solo espero que cuando sepas lo que sientes por ella estes seguro, note como la mirabas en todo este tiempo desde que llego, admitelo Frostbite, te enamoraste de Temperance.

el joven guardián se sorprendió ante el comentario logrando distraerse y casi cayéndose al piso logrando hacer reír al conejo .-jajaja-rio sarcásticamente Jack algo turbado, tras haber logrado calmarse el peliblanco decidió entrar rápido a dormir y evitar al guardián de la esperanza dispuesto a soñar con la joven princesa de un reino olvidado, Áster solo se rio y se dirigió a su habitación que estaba a un lado de la de Jack y noto que en la puerta de enfrente estaba escrito un nombre "Temperance", al leerlo sonrió por lo bajo.-buenas noche pequeña.- y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro pensando que pasara ahora que su nueva hermana estaba en el polo sin imaginarse que le había robado el corazón a Jack Frost, al final se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Sé que no es mucho pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, acepto jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc…**

**Bueno sin más por el momento es todo tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capítulo mientras cuídense**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Mi centro?

**Hola nuevamente gente hermosa, aquí tengo un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, gracias por sus reviews así me hacen feliz :D me alegra que les gustara el capítulo anterior ahora ¿Cómo reaccionara Temperance cuando sepa que fue escogida como guardiana? Vamos a averiguarlo…**

* * *

Temperance abrió los ojos y sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía pesadillas, se sentó en la cama y observo su cuarto, era sencillo lo cual le gustaba, las paredes pintadas de color lila y una cama un poco grande para ella pero muy cómoda y un ventanal que llevaba a un balcón, en la noche antes de descansar puso en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama una foto de ella con su hermano cuando tenía 3 días de nacida y aparentaba 1 mes, en los jardines del palacio Renaldi en ostok, además de algunas lonas y pinceles y botecitos de pintura, en una repisa coloco algunas pociones curativas que traía, en otra debajo de la misma tenia algunos libros que recolectaba con los años y en la ultima estaban algunos ingredientes para diferentes pociones, solo coloco las que no tuvieran un aspecto tan desagradable.

Suspiro tomando su varita y utilizando su magia arreglo su cuarto haciendo su cama y acomodando las cosas que faltaban y al terminar tocaron la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Bunny.

-buenas días Bunny.-dijo sonriente la pelinegra, lo cual dejo un poco pensativo al guardián ya que la chica le recordaba mucho a Cornelius y Caliope pero se recuperó casi al instante.

-buenos días Luna.-dijo al fin-¿dormiste bien?

-de maravilla, la primera vez en años que no tengo pesadillas.-esas palabras bastaron para alegrar al pooka.

-vine a decirte que North quiere hablar contigo en el salón del globo.

-claro-declaro al final, Áster le ofreció su brazo y esta la tomo con gusto y se dirigieron al lugar donde los esperaban los demás guardianes, todos los miraron llegar y se pusieron contentos de que la joven guerrera llegara con una enorme sonrisa esperaban que esa actitud positiva que traía le ayudara a digerir la noticia.

-bien Nikolaeva te preguntaras de que queremos hablar-dijo North Luego puso una expresión muy seria que le preocupo mucho a la princesa.

-la verdad si, debe ser muy importante si están todos quedó pensando un poco pensó que tal vez hizo algo malo para que el estuviera tan serio.- ¿hice algo malo sin saber? Si es así lo siento mucho.-dijo apenada.

-claro que no hiciste nada malo dulzura-la calmo Tooth tomándola del hombro y la acerco más al centro del salón.-de hecho sería una buena noticia.

-de acuerdo te creeré Tooth.-le respondió confundida_**.-"me pregunto que están planeando ahora, viniendo de mi padrino es algo bastante serio para que sea una simple noticia".-**_pensó para sí misma.

- bien, princesa Luna Temperance Nikolaeva Caliope Desiree Renaldi Valerius, te tenemos la noticia de que… ¡AHORA ERES UNA GUARDIÁNA!-. Grito al momento de que los duendes comenzaban a tocar sus instrumentos y los yetis hacían piruetas con bastones. Las hadas de Tooth se acercaron y le pusieron un collar de flores_**-"sin duda esta celebración con música y baile es obra de mi padrino"**_-pensó irónica Temperance.-_**"pero… ¿yo? ¿Guardiana? No puede ser…"**_

Empezó a sentirse algo incomoda entre la celebración y la noticia de que fue elegida como guardiana así que mientras North tomaba en sus manos el libro de reglas de los guardianes decidió ponerle un alto a todo y logro un silbido tan fuerte que sonó por todo el taller, y todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrir sus oídos u orejas.

-en serio gracias por el honor pero para ser sincera no creo que sea buena idea que yo sea una guardiana, así que mi respuesta es no, lo siento.-esto entristeció a todos pero a Jack le recordó su reacción cuando fue elegido por el hombre de la luna, él sabía que el dolor de haber perdido a los que más amaba le hacía hablar así, North le entrego el libro a Phil ya que por el momento Temperance no haria el juramento.

-¿Por qué no sería buena idea compañera?-pregunto el pooka preocupado por la opinión de la joven sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-para empezar soy mitad vampira, no creo que sea buena idea que una chupasangre proteja a los niños del mundo, siendo una criatura de la noche hay algo de oscuridad en mí, no soy una guardiana.-todo lo dijo con tristeza, pues esa era la opinión que tenia de ella misma.

-Luna-la llamo Tooth-si el hombre de la luna te eligió es porque tienes algo especial dentro de ti.-le dijo de forma maternal mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

-Tooth no hay nada especial en mí, seré una hibrida y como yo casi no existen pero fuera de eso no soy especial ni nada, solo soy yo.-lo último lo dijo firme en sus palabras mientras lentamente se alejaba del hada.

-escúchame bien pequeña-declaro North acercándose a ella dando unas palmadas en su espalda-¿Cuál es tu centro?

-¿mi centro? No entiendo que quieres decir padrino.-dijo extrañada así que espero que el explicara que quería decir con eso.

-te lo explicare de esta manera Nikolaeva.-entonces North le mostro un muñeco ruso el cual se parecía a él.- Ya se, así es como tú y muchos me ven, muy, muy grande, impotente.-Temperance dirigió su vista al rostro del gran hombre de rojo_**.-"que no te quepa la menor duda padrino y eso que estoy más alta que antes"**_.- Pero cuando me conoces soy… bien dilo-. Le entrego a Temperance el muñeco, lo abrió y era North con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres un gordito alegre Padrino?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.- eso siempre lo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero no solo alegre Tem, también soy misterioso-. La princesa abrió el muñeco y salía North con cara misteriosa a lo cual rio un poco.- Y valiente-. North con cara de valentía.- y generoso-. Salía North con un pequeño zorro entre sus brazos.- Y en mi centro Nikolaeva…bueno dejare que tú me respondas-. Tomo la muñeca y abrió el ultimo que quedaba, salió un muñeco en forma de bebe.

-Hay un tierno, lindo y adorable bebe hecho de madera-. Hizo un leve puchero mientras pensaba pues no entendía a donde quería llegar su padrino aunque se estaba dando una idea.

-Velo de cerca ¿Qué vez?

-veo…que tienes grandes ojos padrino-. Era lo más obvio que ella notaba pero seguía sin entender.

-¡Si Nikolaeva! Muy grandes ojos, enormes ojos grandes porque están llenos de asombro-. Le dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros, ella sonrió.- ese es mi centro, eso es con lo que nací. Con ojos que se llenan de asombro y se maravillan con todo-. Muchos juguetes comenzaron a volar y a moverse mostrando una hermosa melodía, un pequeño avión voló al lado de la pelinegra, ella solo veía el lugar asombrada y parecía feliz por un momento, lo cual cierto peliblanco noto y sonrió de lado.- Ojos que ven luces en los árboles y magia en el aire, esa magia es la que puse en el mundo Y es lo que protejo en los niños, es lo que me convierte en un guardián-. Temperance miro el pequeño muñeco ruso.- Ese es mi centro, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-. Pregunto cariñosamente North, Jack se dedicó a mirar a la joven guerrera a ver que decía pues North uso las misma palabras con el cuándo se volvió un Guardián.

-no lo sé, padrino, ¿y si no tengo un centro? ¿Y si jamás lo averiguo?-pregunto un poco triste bajando la cabeza.

-lo harás Temperance-le dijo Jack a lo cual recibió una tierna mirada y una sonrisa de la bruja.-yo tampoco lo sabía cuándo fui elegido como guardián, pero fue cuando enfrentamos a pitch que lo averigüe, con Diversión logramos vencerlo, así comprendí que fui elegido como el guardián de la diversión.

-vaya, linda historia chico Frost-dijo sorprendida, no lo esperaba del espíritu invernal se veía que era un chico divertido quien lo no lo quisiera cerca estaba loco en opinión de la joven. En eso tuvo como una visión, eran extrañas las veces que ocurría, la última vez que tuvo una fue del lugar de pelea entre Orión y Alonso su rival.

Era en Londres pues distinguió el big beng pero lo que la lleno de pánico era que había pesadillas corriendo por todos lados entrando a las casas llenando de terror a los niños haciéndolos gritar y en cerca del puente de la torre distinguió la figura de pitch sonriendo sínicamente.-**"Temperance", "Temperance puedes escucharme"** .-escuchaba que la llamaban pero no veía quien, pero observo a Pitch quien le dijo-contigo lograre mi meta, no tienes escapatoria pequeña estaba en shock, empezó a sentir miedo y las pesadillas la estaban envolviendo mientras se escuchaba el eco de su risa, pero la volvieron a llamar-."**Temperance reacciona".**-entonces despertó sobresaltada, noto que todos la miraban extrañados y parecían preocupados, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar por temor a entrar en pánico por los nervios.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-pregunto después de un incómodo silencio.-no se queden callados que me ponen nerviosa.

-que te llamábamos y no respondías brujita.-respondió Jack angustiado.- ¿Qué te sucedió?

_-¿Qué te paso?-_pregunto Sandy formando imágenes con su arena dorada preocupado que fuera algo malo referente a Pitch, Kadar o los niños en peligro.

-nada grave me paso tío Sandy y Jack tranquilo solo tuve una visión… ¡CIERTO LA VISION!-termino gritando asustada sobresaltando a los guardianes.

-¿Qué viste pequeña?-pregunto Bunny preocupado.

-vi a pitch en Londres llevando pesadillas a los niños de seguro aparece ahí esta noche-termino declarando preocupada.-debemos ir a detenerlo ya.

* * *

**Bien el capítulo termina aquí, mientras esta listo el próximo capítulo díganme si quieren que pase algo interesante en Londres al encontrarse a pitch, además les tengo una tarea, ¿Cuál creen que sea el centro de Temperance? Veamos conforme avance la historia a ver quién adivina y si tienen dudas o comentarios lo que sea dejen sus reviews ya saben si más por ahora es todo…**

**Nos leeremos luego bye**


	9. Chapter 9: En Londres

**Lamento decir esto pero en mi escuela estamos haciendo proyectos y trabajos escolares y pues…quita tiempo para escribir capítulos debo avisar que tardare cierto tiempo en actualizar para el siguiente capítulo pero la historia no la voy a abandonar, pero en fin aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo de la historia, ¿Qué pasara? Vamos a averiguarlo….**

* * *

Norte empujo la puerta la cual dirigía al establo de los renos, detrás de el venían los demás guardianes y Temperance al final, esta última venia vestida como si fuera una guerrera griega de la antigüedad, portando su espada, su chakram y su varita en mano , miraba el lugar preguntando por todo lo que veía, y lo que hacía, ella se olvidó por un momento que irían a Londres a enfrentar a Pitch y posiblemente a Kadar, Norte estaba dándole órdenes a los yetis y a los elfos.

-! GENIAL ¡-. Decía lo más fuerte que podía por la emoción que sentía mientras esquivaba a los yetis y a los duendes con mucha agilidad, como si apareciera y desaparecía de repente aunque en realidad usaba su velocidad vampírica.- hace muchos años que no veo ese fabuloso e increíble…-. Pero cuando vio la inmensa puerta que abrían los yetis se le quedo mirando asombrada-…_trineo_-. Se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a los inmensos y bien entrenados renos con gigantescas cornamentas, los miro sorprendida y maravillada, uno de los renos se le acerca y le resopla en la cara a forma de saludo.-a mí también me alegra volver a verte.- y soltó una pequeña risa eso sorprendio a su padrino North ya que sabia que sus renos eran mas salvajes que eso. Pero entonces Temperance miro el trineo y se quedó en shock ante lo que veía: Un enorme y moderno trineo de color rojo brillante y se notaba que era muy veloz, era exactamente o incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. Norte miro a Temperance con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras ella sonreía ampliamente junto con Jack, mientras que Bunny miraba el trineo con terror.- esperan una invitación, ¡suba todo el mundo!-dijo brincando de alegría y en medio segundo se encontraba en el trineo, luego le siguió Jack, poco después subieron Tooth y Sandman. Ahora Bunnymund si estaba entrando en pánico, odiaba viajar en trineo si el miedo a las alturas no fuera suficiente la manera de conducir de North no lo alentaba para nada.

-Todos aman el trineo-. Dijo triunfal Norte por la emoción de los dos jóvenes quienes estaban peleando por tener el mejor asiento, se subió al trineo y se acomodo para tomar las riendas

Bunny estaba a punto de escabullirse por sus túneles cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba a dentro del trineo, mientras estaba siendo arrastrado soltó un grito ahogado y cuando se hallaba adentro del trineo pensando que era Jack se giró bruscamente para encararlo y reclamarle, pero al observar el rostro del responsable supo que no se trataba de Jack, era nada y nada menos que Temperance quien tenía su varita al aire. Al parecer uso su magia para traer al Pooka al interior del trineo, al ver la cara de vergüenza de Áster se limitó a sonreír de lado.

-no hay nada que temer Bunny, sé que mi padrino conduce como loco pero si no ha pasado nada antes no pasara nada ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-le habla mirándolo a los ojos transmitiéndole confianza, lo cual dio resultado porque Áster se relajó y ya no parecía tan aterrado.

-de acuerdo.-respondió finalmente.-pero si algo pasa te hare responsable Sheila.-dijo serio al final lo cual saco una risa leve de la hibrida.

-como tú digas Áster, como tú digas.-respondió de forma burlona pero al final pero soltó una leve risa mientras se acomodaba en su asiento ansiosa de que ya volara el trineo.

- ¡Abróchense los cinturones!-. Les grito a los demás, todos estaban tranquilos aunque Bunny seguía muy nerviosos pero más relajado porque se lo había prometido a Temperance.-"tiene el carácter y la confianza de Cornelius"-pensó el pooka recordando un poco triste a su viejo amigo.

-¿Listos?-. Pregunto a un yeti de pelaje blanco el cual le miro preocupado moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, Norte no le hizo caso.- ¡Vámonos!-. Los renos comenzaron a correr rápidamente mientras Sandy y Temperance alzaban los brazos muy emocionados como si estuvieran en una montaña rusa, Jack iba sonriendo al igual que Tooth por la emoción pero Bunny…bueno…el trataba de controlar su miedo aunque se aferró con sus garras a su asiento.

El trineo avanzaba velozmente por la pista de hielo, dieron una vuelta que dejo de cabeza al trineo logrando que todos los pasajeros alzaran los brazos lanzando gritos de alegría y que Bunnymund quisiera vomitar. Alzaron el vuelo y todos lanzaron un grito de emoción, solo que Bunny gritaba presa del pánico.

-¡Sujétese todo mundo! Tomaremos un atajo-. Grito Norte mientras sacaba una de sus bolas transportadoras y se la arrojo a Temperance.-Nikolaeva, ¿nos haces el honor?-pregunto mirando sobre su hombro.

-encantada padrino-y con esto fue al asiento del frente aun lado de North y acerco a su boca la esfera de nieve.- siguiente parada… _Londres_-. Susurro, lanzo la bola frente a los renos y cruzaron por el portal para encontrarse con el big beng, volaron unos minutos más y North aterrizó el trineo en el parque central de Londres. Ya en el suelo el primero que bajo rápidamente deseando estar en tierra era Bunny, seguido de todos quienes bajaron tranquilamente, poco después el trineo salió volando.

-vamos chicos tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Temperance con la varita en una mano y su chakram en el otro, todos le siguieron y exploraron las casas confirmando sus sospechas, los niños tenían pesadillas, se retorcían del miedo en sus camas así que Sandman intentaba contrarrestar la arena de Pitch con la suya aunque era demasiado difícil, además de que cada vez que encontraban una pesadilla deambulando por los callejones era destruidos en un ataque sorpresa así estuvieron explorando la capital inglesa cuando a una calle cerca del palacio de la familia real de Inglaterra…

* * *

-¿Dónde está Pitch?, llevamos tiempo buscando y no aparece-dijo Tooth después de varias horas buscando.

—Parece que aquí no está. —dijo Jack mirando a todas partes pensativo. —Tal vez el…—no terminó la frase, ya que alguien lo golpeó por la espalda en un parpadeo y salió corriendo saltando sobre los tejados de la ciudad con una agilidad y facilidad sorprendentes, parecía un félino por la forma de moverse, finalmente hasta que se detuvo frente a los guardianes supieron quién era, se trataba de Kadar quien miraba a todos con profundo odio.

-les advertí que no interfirieran, ahora solo lograran perecer terriblemente saboreando el dolor y el sufrimiento.-declaro molesto por ver a los guardianes en Londres entonces dirigió su vista a la pelinegra.-vaya miren lo que trajo la noche, una Dhampir, hace tiempo que no veía a uno son muy escasos sabes.-se quedo mirando mientras analizaba a la guerrera buscando algo cuando al final lo encontró.-de seguro tú debes ser la hija de Cornelius y Calíope.-ella lo fulminaba con la mirada volviendo sus ojos de color chocolate a rojo carmesí.-he escuchado mucho de ti de los demás vampiros, Temperance Renaldi, la guerrera de Pátzcuaro la que defiende a los simples mortales, la que protegía a los indefensos, la que intenta redimirse por no haber podido salvar a los que más amaba, debo admitir tienes coraje niña y nos seria de utilizad a nuestra causa.-y de repente fue golpeado por un arma circula dándole en el rostro, para después golpear contra un poste y al final volver a la mano de su dueña, Temperance ataco a Kadar sin que este se percatara dejándole un corte en la mejilla provocando la salida de sangre, la cual luego de unos segundos empezó a cerrarse y al final curada completamente, este toco la sangre y mira furioso a la morena.

-no debiste hacerlo mocosa infeliz.-y a velocidad vampírica la sostuvo del cuello y la arrojo lejos del lugar hasta que dio contra un árbol en un golpe hueco, al levantarse sentía un terrible dolor en uno de sus brazos, por amortiguar el golpe se le había fracturado pero no le tomo importancia, ante esto los guardianes se arrojaron contra Kadar pero fueron sorprendidos por las Pesadillas de Pitch, en ese momento había comenzado la pelea, North destruía a las pesadillas con sus imponentes espadas, Bunny los atacaba con sus boomerangs, Sandy creaba látigos con su arena y con ellos luchaba con las pesadillas, Tooth destruía sin piedad al enemigo, Jack las congelaba con su cayado; Temperance se unió a la pelea usando su varita convocando hechizos de destrucción y de defensa, logrando eliminar a más de 10 con un hechizo a la vez pero al final fueron rodeados, eran demasiados.

-sabía que vendrían guardianes.-la voz espectral del rey de las pesadillas resonaba como eco en la zona.-aunque me gustaría destruirlos de una vez por todas los dejare con vida…por ahora.-

-¡tú jamás ganaras!-declaro North bastante irritado.-mientras un solo niño crea, nosotros siempre estaros ahí para combatir al miedo.

-lindas palabras North, pero esta vez no solo será de mi de quien te debas preocupar.-declaro con una voz entusiasta.-esta vez algo que fue encerrado hace mucho tiempo está a punto de ser liberado y ustedes no podrán hacer nada…-fue interrumpido de golpe cuando sintió una espada en su cuello, era Temperance quien con el brazo aun adolorido amenazaba con cortarle el cuello a Pitch.

-ahora no dirás todo lo que sepas Pitch.-declaro con furia la hibrida pero fue golpeada en la espalda y atacada por kadar quien al final lograba sostenía sus brazos atrás de su espalda logrando arrancarle un quejido de dolor.

-yo que tu Desirée investigaba más acerca de tu ascendencia, tienes más que ver de lo que crees…-Kadar fue interrumpido de repente cuando ella lo pateo en el estómago logrando que la soltara y fue velozmente frente a los guardianes alzando la espada en un intento de defenderlos.

-eres una mediocre Renaldi igual que tu padre, nos volveremos a ver y para entonces más te vale estar preparada claro si quieres intentar detenerme, pero te lo advierto de una vez, fracasaras en salvar a tus amados guardianes como fracasaste en salvar a tu hermano.-declaro Pitch mientras se desvanecía entre las sombras riendo malévolamente al igual que Kadar quien le dirigió una última mirada al enemigo y desapareció en niebla negra hacia la noche.

— ¡No dejare que escapes!—gritó Temperance a pleno pulmón pero fue sostenida por Tooth y Sandman intentaba liberarse pero no dio resultado estaba llena de dolor pero al final se calmó y ambos guardianes decidieron soltarla.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Kadar?, no lo entiendo.-declaro al final confundida.

-no lo sé Temperance pero esos dos no se saldrán con la suya, lo prometo.-aseguro Jack posaba una mano en su hombro y se percató de cómo sostenía su brazo.-Tem, estas herida.-declaro con el ceño fruncido.

Con estas palabras los demás se acercaron a los jóvenes.-tranquilos chicos, soy mitad vampira recuerdan, se curara solo, tardara un día por lo mucho no es nada grave.-termino sonriendo de lado.-pero sugiero por ahora regresar al polo y revisar eso cortes que traen.-dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba las heridas de los guardianes.-ahora padrino permíteme.-levanto una esfera de nieve sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿de dónde la sacaste Nikolaeva?-pregunto consternado North buscando su esfera.

-fácil hace unos segundo la tome sin que te dieras cuenta.-termino diciendo mientras acercaba la esfera a sus labios y la agitaba.-al polo...-la arrojó al suelo abriendo el portal y empujo a todos adentro de él entrando ella al último.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, quiero agradecer a ****sheblunar, Looverly y Tattkona me alegra que les guste la historia y Looverly te diré estas cerca de adivinar el centro de Tem luego veremos si le atinaste y sigan adivinando: ahora…**** ¿Qué quiso decir Kadar con que Temperance les será de utilidad? ¿Qué es lo que fue encerrado hace tiempo? Tienen dudas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos lo que sea son bienvenidos dejen sus reviews así me motivan a seguir…**

**Bueno eso es todo cuídense y a los lectores mexicanos ojala pasen un buen día de la independencia…**


	10. Chapter 10: Historia de un antepasado

**Aquí les tengo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado averigüemos que encontraran ahora nuestros guardianes, esto será un poco confuso porque es el principio de todo así que solo daré un boceto de que sucede pero tranquilos que es parte de la historia que se ira explicando poco a poco…**

**Bien aquí está el capítulo que lo disfruten…**

* * *

Poco después de regresar al polo Temperance uso algunas de las pociones que tenía guardadas y las aplico en los rasguños de los Guardianes, al terminar Tem fue inmovilizada, literalmente, para revisar su brazo, lo que empezó como fractura ahora era un dolor leve pero igual fue vendada a pesar de las protestas de la chica ¿se preguntaran que paso? la verdad fue sencillo.

* * *

Al terminar de curar las heridas de los guardianes Temperance les dio a cada uno una poción revitalizadora para que recuperaran sus fuerzas, pero cuando sintieron que sus fuerzas volvían le dedicaron una mirada inquisidora a la pelinegra quien los miro curiosa.

-¿Qué están tramando chicos?-pregunto inocentemente pero cuando se dio cuenta que miraban su brazo herido abrió los ojos como plato.-oh no, ya les dije que estoy bi…-y zas, una bola enorme de arena dorada le dio de lleno en la cara apareciendo algunas golondrinas en sus sueños y se habría desplomado duramente dándose un golpe en la cabeza de no ser porque Jack alcanzo a sostenerla antes de que impactara contra el suelo, él se dedicó a observar su rostro, para él su rostro era el más bello que hubiera visto jamás, la hubiera seguido contemplado de no ser porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡DESPIERTE HIELERA ANDANTE! debemos revisar su brazo.-le regaño Bunny, es quería comprobar que la pequeña estuviera bien como ella dice pero igual ninguno podía evitar sentirse preocupado.

-para eso no tenías que golpearme en la cabeza canguro.-le espeto molesto el peliblanco, Bunny iba a responder cuando fueron silenciados por Tooth.

-dejen de pelear los dos, debemos revisar a Tem y no podemos hacerlo con ustedes discutiendo.-esto logro que los dos bajaran la cabeza un poco avergonzados así que todos se dirigieron a la habitación de la mestiza y la recostaron en la cama, ahí entre Tooth y Bunny revisaron y vendaron su brazo, al parecer no había de que preocuparse.

* * *

-ya me durmieron y me vendaron ahora sería buena idea averiguar que quisieron decir ese par de idiotas con eso de que les soy de utilidad.-sugirió fastidiada por la situación, había despertado 3 horas después con el brazo completamente curado pero molesta porque la durmieron para revisárselo, lo cual asusto un poco a los guardianes, había despertado hace 20 minutos y los encontró discutiendo lo ocurrido en Londres y no tardo en unirse.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la biblioteca a investigar?-pregunto Jack caminando alrededor del taller quien al ver la cara de sorpresa de los demás rodo los ojos.- ¿qué? Me gusta leer no soy un vago.

-buena idea hijo.-respondió North entusiasmado.-síganme es por aquí.-ahí todos siguieron al guardián de asombro hasta las enormes puertas de la biblioteca las cuales al abrirlas revelaron un enorme salón llenos de libros que parecía no tener fin.

-son muchos libros North.-susurro Tooth revoloteando por los estandartes.

-nos llevara horas revisar todos los libros buscando información.-declaro el pooka con la cara llena de sorpresa, Sandy aunque le gusta leer también le dio la razón a Bunny mirando de arriba abajo la enorme biblioteca.

-me encanta este lugar, es el paraíso de los libros.-dijo Tem asombrada lo cual se ganó una carcajada por parte de su padrino.

-bien nos separaremos y entre los libros buscaremos algo que tenga que ver con Pitch, Kadar, Cornelius o algo sobre los Valerius, la familia de Caliope, ¿de acuerdo?-todos asintieron.-bien a investigar.

Todos se dividieron a lo largo de la biblioteca, Tooth y Sandy revisaban la parte más alta de la biblioteca y los demás la parte inferior, parecía no tener fin, había varias discusiones de Jack y Bunny lo cual sacaba de quicio a los demás, y Temperance no lo soporto más.

-nunc pro tunc loquebatur ad balbutire et discite*.- un simple hechizo y con un movimiento de varita literalmente hizo que se les trabara la lengua provocando que en lugar de hablar balbucearan.

-escuchen bien los dos, este no es momento para discutir por pequeñeces por lo que así los voy a dejar hasta que se comporten, ¿quedo claro?-declaro muy seria al final y con los ojos color rojo carmesí en lugar de chocolate lo cual dejo a los dos tercos guardianes pasmados, asique asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron investigando, 2 horas después fueron capaces de volver a hablar y demostraron haber aprendido la lección ya que no estaban peleando…por ahora.

* * *

Llevaban ya varias horas ahí dentro ya cansados hasta que…

-oigan chicos encontré algo.-grito Tooth leyendo un peculiar libro con el símbolo de una especie sol y luna formando un eclipse y varias estrellas alrededor, todos al escucharla se acercaron a ella mientras descendía al suelo.-al parecer este libro relata las hazañas de la familia Valerius, Tem.-le hablo a la mestiza.-habla de tu familia.

-¿de la familia de mi mama?-pregunto sorprendida la hibrida.-casi no sé nada de ellos solo sé que eran una familia española de magos, pero fuera de eso no sé nada más.

-dinos Tooth que dice el libro.-pregunto Bunny atento al libro.

-aquí dice que hace miles de años cuando el hombre surgio sobre la faz de la tierra, tantos años que no se tiene una fecha exacta existían varias razas de vampiros tan poderoso que si hubieran deseado hubieran sido la especie dominante del planeta pero eran tan antiguos que con el tiempo se hicieron más sabios así que decidieron permanecer en secreto junto a los demás espíritus, inmortales y seres mágicos y mitológicos, pero uno de los más poderoso ansiaba el poder, solo alguien elegido podía enfrentarlo, su nombre era Columbus Valerius, era el patriarca de una familia de sangre pura pero humilde en esos tiempo, en el momento de los hechos tenía la edad de 18 años y al parecer su corazón era tan puro que era portador de la magia más poderosa de la tierra.

-Columbus Valerius.-susurro la pelinegra.-creo escuche a mi mama mencionarlo un par de veces cuando hablaba con mi padre hace muchos años, fue poco después de que mi padrino y mi tío Sandy fueron a Ostok.-dijo tratando de recordar lo que podía.

-¿pero qué tiene que ver ese vampiro con un ancestro de Temperance?-pregunto frustrado Jack sintiéndose inútil por no saber cómo ayudarla sentía que no iban a ningún lado.

-tranquila Jack.-le dijo Temperance tomándolo del hombro para calmarlo aunque eso puso nervioso al joven guardián.-de seguro en el libro lo dice porque parece que ese libro también incluye el árbol genealógico de la familia Valerius por lo tanto es mágico.

-sigue leyendo Tooth por favor.-pidió North ansioso por saber que paso hace milenios.

-de acuerdo.-dirigió su vista al libro y volvió a leer.-Columbus a la edad de 18 años emprendió un viaje por la región en la que era residente la cual actualmente es la ciudad de Barcelona España, tuvo el infortunio o la buena suerte de encontrar un grupo nómada de vampiros quienes al principio iban a matarlo pues ningún humano debía saber de su existencia pero al descubrir que era un mago le perdonaron la vida y con el tiempo le enseñaron sus leyes y tradiciones además le contaron historias del mundo vampírico, ahí el joven mago se enteró de la existencia de un vampiro alado muy poderoso que era conocido como Marius, tenía tanto poder y una sed insaciable de sangre que destruía pueblos enteros en una sola noche, nadie le podía hacer frente.

-¿un vampiro alado? ¿Es posible Temperance?-pregunto North a su ahijada la cual pensativa lo miro confundida.

-por lo visto sí, no se mucho de esto porque soy una hibrida, estos temas solo lo conocen los verdaderos vampiros.

-si existe un vampiro así ¿Por qué no sabíamos de ello antes?-pregunto Bunny confundido.

-es fácil Áster, todo esto ocurrió antes de Pitch, y por lo tanto antes de ustedes, no había forma de que se enteraran, si Pitch lo sabe significa que Kadar le conto, él es un vampiro milenario.-declaro Temperance analizando la situación.-Tooth ¿me permites?-el hada le tendió el libro y empezó a leerlo.

-interesante.-declaro.-aquí dice que para encerrar al monstruo alado Columbus uso todo su poder que casi lo llevo a la muerte y encerrándolo en sí mismo en piedra quedando como una estatua, su ubicación solo la conocen los que pertenecen a esta estirpe.

-apuesto a que tú no sabías esto.-declaro North mirando la cara de sorpresa de Temperance.

-para nada, pero no entiendo si mi mama lo sabía ¿Por qué no nos contó a Orión y a mí?

-creo que ya lo sé.-le dijo Jack con el libro en la mano, nadie se percató de que el joven guardián lo había tomado, ¿Cómo lo hizo quien se diera cuenta? Fácil estaban tan concentrados que no lo notaron.

_-¿Qué dice Jack?-_pregunto Sandy ansioso por saber que sucedió luego, o que tenía que ver todo esto con su sobrina.

-al parecer no solo uso toda su fuerza para encerrarlo, también uso su propia sangre para mantenerlo en estado de piedra, dejándolo en una especie de sueño profundo, pero así como su sangre lo encerró, solo su sangre podrá liberarlo, pero esto tiene un precio, es tanto el poder que podría causar la muerte de aquel que llegue a correr ese riesgo.

-no puede ser…-declaro la joven con los ojos abiertos como plato.-tiene sentido, un Valerius lo encerró, ahora solo un Valerius puede liberarlo, si el casi murió por encerrarlo, para liberarlo…no mejor ni lo pienso.-declaro con el ánimo por los suelo.

-tranquila ahora debemos saber quiénes son los que pueden tener el poder de liberar a ese vampiro.-le dijo Bunny tratando de animar a su protegida.

_-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien_.-le dijo Sandy sonriente para que ella sonriera cosa que ocurrió.

-ya no tenemos que buscar.-dijo North pasmado y con cara de susto mientras miraba el libro.

-porque lo dices padrino.

el giro el libro para que todos pudieran ver el contenido, era el árbol genealógico de la familia Valerius, ahí estaban los rostro de todos lo que pertenecieron a esta estirpe con su nombre y el nombre de sus parejas al casarse y de sus hijos, al principio era enorme pues en el pasado nacían muchos hijos pero conforme seguían observando al cambiar las paginas notaron que había cada vez menos miembros, la familia era cada vez menos hasta que llegaron a la actualidad donde solo había pocas imágenes, solo 6, los primeros eran dos señores de avanzada edad y abajo decía David Valerius y la figura de al lado era de su esposa Estela Salazar de Valerius ambos ya fallecidos hace más de 10 años, debajo una pequeña rama llevaba a la imagen que los guardianes recordaban perfectamente de una mujer de cabello negro rizado, algunos lunares en el rostro y sonrisa traviesa y piel ligeramente morena y ojos color chocolate, Temperance jadeo de sorpresa al ver la imagen de su madre, Caliope Valerius, eran idénticas y una rama al lado mostraba el rostro de su amado padre, un destellos de tristeza cruzo en su rostro al ver su imagen, ambos ya muertos aparecía la fecha de sus muertes y al final dos ramas llevaban a los rostros de los únicos descendientes de los Valerius, primero era el rostro de Orión con su fecha de defunción hace apenas 2 meses y a su lado estaba el rostro de Temperance cuya imagen tenia los colores más brillantes que el del resto de las imágenes lo que daba a conocer que ella era la única que quedaba de la estirpe.

-pero North, si ella es la única que queda…-Tooth no pudo continuar y abrazo a la joven quien no podía creer no lo que veía, ahora entendía todo.

-Pitch y Kadar planean liberar a Marius pero para eso necesitan a un Valerius pero la única que queda es Temperance.-dijo Bunny molesto por lo que acababan de descubrir.

-Temperance no pasara nada de esto.-le dijo Jack cuando la vio asustada.-no lo permitiré te prometo que estarás a salvo, yo te cuidare.

-gracias Jack.-ella le dedico una sonrisa triste pero reconfortante, ella no se había detenido a pensar que los ojos azules de Jack eran bellos e inmensos como el océano_**.-"espera… ¿yo pensando eso? Temperance concéntrate"**_.-se obligó a si misma a bajar de las nubes.

-ya sabemos que traman esos dos ahora hay que detenerlos.-declaro Tooth decidía a proteger a la pequeña Renaldi.

-tranquila Tooth.-le dijo North.-primero necesitan a Temperance, por ahora ellos no harán nada solo dieron una advertencia.

-bueno ahora hay que esperar a ver que depara el futuro.-declaro muy alterada y preocupada la princesa mestiza.

* * *

**nunc pro tunc loquebatur ad balbutire et discite: latín significa ahora en vez de hablar van a balbucear y entonces una lección aprenderán…**

**Aquí dejare el capítulo ¿tienen dudas? ¿Comentarios? lo que sea dejen sus reviews si tienen preguntas déjenlas les responderé en el próximo capítulo o el pm si…**

**Bueno es todo nos leemos luego cuídense bye…**


	11. Chapter 11: El inicio de un amor

**Hola mis amados lectores lo siento por no haber actualizado pero esto llena de trabajos y exámenes, pero al fin entre un espacio para subir este capitulo pero tratare de subir uno proximamente, bien aclarado todo esto hare hoy, veremos que ocurre con Jack y Temperance, veamos que es lo que sienten y si podrán estar juntos…**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por sus sugerencias y opiniones sobre la historia en verdad lo aprecio bueno sin mas por el momento aquí esta el capitulo espero sea de su agrado y lamento si el capitulo es muy corto…**

* * *

Despues de lo ocurrido en Londres no ha habido actividad de parte de Pitch o su secuaz Kadar, lo cual aunque fuera un alivio también era perturbador, pasaron ya un par de días desde el descubrimiento de la historia de Columbus Renaldi y Temperance no sabe que le sucede, esta confundida, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Es fácil, los últimos días desde que llego al polo cierto chico con el cabello blanco y ojos azules estuvo rondando en su cabeza sin querer salir haciendo que siempre suspire al verlo… ¿Quién será?...

Adivinaron es Jack Frost…

Pero el espíritu del invierno no se queda atrás, muchas veces fue sorprendido _in fraganti_ mientras observaba a la joven Dhampir leer o mientras levitaba duendes con su varita, aunque para ser sinceros, el estaba preocupado, tenia miedo, miedo por ella, de que algo malo le ocurriera o que no pudiera protegerla, pero aun asi pelearía, lo haría por ella.

-FROST.-un grito lo despertó de sus pensamientos... de nuevo.-¿NO PUEDES SER MAS DESPITADO?.-al voltear vio que se trataba de Bunny, observo el suelo y ahí entendio todo, por accidente congelo en suelo del taller provocando algunos accidentes, había duendes resbalando y galletas regadas por el lugar y un Pooka tratando de levantarse del congelado suelo y por la cara que le lanzaba a Jack, no estaba para nada contento.

-lo siento Bunny, es que estoy distraído es todo.-eso llamo la atención de Bunny, normalmente se estaría burlando de la situación, pero se estaba ¿disculpando?

-ya dilo ¿que sucede Jack?-le pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos mas tranquilo ya habiendo logrado estar de pie.

-no lo se, me siento extraño pero no se que sucede.-le dijo confundido mirando al suelo.-solo…no puedo dejar de pensar es Temperance.

-yo se lo que tienes Jack.-dijo North entrando al salón con voz gruesa que sobresalto a los dos guardianes.-usted jovencito esta enamorado de mi pequeña krestnitsa*.-le dijo North riendo al final dejando sonrojado a Jack y a Bunny con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿QUE?-bien eso para Jack fue inesperado pero si se ponía a pensar si se había enamorado de la joven guerrera.-creo tienes razón.-dijo suspirando, al fin lo había aceptado.-y no se como lo tome ella…

-descuida cubo de hielo.-le dijo Bunny revolviendo su cabello lo cual hizo que el ojiazul hiciera un puchero.-si ella siente lo mismo no hay de que preocuparse, pero te lo advierto de una vez.-le dijo serio mientras lo amenazaba con uno de sus boomerangs.-la haces sufrir y yo te molere a golpes ¿entendido?

-tu no me das miedo canguro pero lo prometo, prometo cuidar siempre de Temperance aunque la tenga que cuidar de mi mismo si es necesario.-le dijo decidido encarándolo con tanto coraje que sorprendio al Pooka.

-solo me pregunto que sentirá mi pequeña devushka*

* * *

**_Mientras tanto..._**

En el palacio de los dientes hay revuelo, Temperance fue a conocer el lugar y visitar a Tooth y se encontró con miles de pequeñas hadas revoloteando a su alrededor queriendo conocerla, hablaban animadamente entre si hasta que Tooth les recordó sus trabajos…

-dime Temperance que te trae por aquí aparte de visitarme.-le dijo Tooth mientras le servia un poco de te.

-la verdad si quería hablar contigo y pedirte un consejo.-le dijo pensando sus palabras, Baby Tooth se podría decir la estuvo cuidando a petición de Jack y se volvieron excelentes amigas, ella revoloteaba alrededor de la cabeza de la pelinegra sacándole varias sonrisas.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?

-veras no se que siento cuando estoy cerca de Jack, no lo se pero siento muy feliz y a la vez nerviosa no se como explicarlo, pero se que no puedo dejar de pensar en el.-le dijo un poco timida pero al alzar la vista al hada la vio emocionada por si hiciera un importante descubrimiento.

-mira Tem, yo creo que…-no termino la frase por que resivieron la visita de un hombrecito dorado quien al bajar en una nube de arena dorada saludo alegremente a las chicas.

-hola tio Sandy, ¿Cómo te fue repartiendo sueños?-pregunto la joven mestiza, Sandman feliz le mostro a travez de imágenes su labor de esa noche.

-me alegro que te fuera bien Sandy pero te dire algo que te sorprenderá.-le dijo el hada muy alegre volando alrededor del guardian de los sueños.

_-¿Qué sucede Tooth?-_pregunto un Sandy bastante confundido.

-nuestra pequeña Temperance se enamoro de Jack.-dijo muy feliz mientras abrazaba a una Temperance muy sorprendida mientras Sandy abria los ojos como plato mientras miraba a su sobrina.

_-¿es cierto Temperance?-_le quiso preguntar ya que quería estar seguro de lo que sentía la joven

-la verdad tio Sandy, eso parece porque me siento extraña y a la vez nerviosa y feliz cuando estoy cerca de el.-le dijo un poco timida mirando al suelo, Sandy hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y decidi darle animos a su joven sobrina.

-_lo que sientes es hermoso pequeña, que no te de pena y que no te asuste, además casi te podría asegurar que Jack siente lo mismo que tu.-_le dijo mientras recordaba una conversación en el taller de North que tal vez debio ignorar pero le gano la curiosidad y escucho lo que sentía Jack por la joven Renaldi, pero ahora esta feliz de saber lo que sentían los chicos que tanto protegia.

-gracias tio Sandy, ¿Qué haría sin ti?-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo en el cual también invito a Tooth la cual acepto gustosa.-tu también gracias Tooth, ahora ya no tengo dudas. –le dijo sonriendo con mejor animo.

* * *

**_Al dia siguiente_**

¿segura de lo que dices Tooth?-pregunto un muy confundido y preocupado conejo de pascua, se encontraban los cuatro mayores en la madriguera despues de convencer a los jóvenes de salir un rato, mientras Jack iba a visitar a Jamie a Burguess , Temperance ayudaría a los yetis a preparar los juguetes para navidad.-¿sabes que si te equivocas habrá corazones rotos? Es lo que no queremos para los dos.

-primero que nada se lo que digo y Sandman es testigo.-dijo señalando al mencionado el cual levanto los pulgares en señal de afirmación.-ademas ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Jack si se la viven peleando todo el tiempo?-le pregunto sonriendo de lado mientras dejaba a Bunny con la boca abierta.

-por mucho que Frosbite me saque de quicio.-hizo una pausa para hacer si siguiente confesion.- es como mi hermano menor, no me gustaría verlo herido y menos a Temperance, los dos ya sufrieron bastante.

-pero no sean negativos vean lo bueno de esto.-les dijo North mas alegre por la situación.-el la quiere, ella lo quiere solo hay que darles un leve empujon y listo.

-¿un empujon? ¿Qué estas planeando North?-pregunto confundido Bunny mientras pintaba un huevo.-conociendote es algo extraño, una locura de seguro.

-todo saldrá bien, ¿sigo sin entender porque los conejos son tan nerviosos?-Bunny rodo los ojos por el comentario.-ademas nada podría salir mal, lo presiento, en mi panza.-lo ultimo lo digo mientras sostenia la barriga con sus manos.

-por favor no.-rogo exasperado Aster mientras Tooth reia y Sandy sonreía por la situación, aunque esto era trabajo del espíritu del amor, darle una ayuda con estos jovencitos no le haría mal a nadie ¿verdad?

* * *

**Krestnitsa: ruso significa ahijada**

**Devushka: ruso significa niña**

**Hasta aquí llego el capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo de nuestra historia, los guardianes planean reunir a Jack y Temperance para que confiecen sus sentimientos aunque tal vez no salga todo como lo planearon en especial si interviene cierto espíritu queriendo ayudar, ¿Qué pasara?¿que opinan?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo cuidence mientras nos leemos luego bye…**

**PD. ¿reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12: El espiritu del Amor

**Perdon el retraso en serio, pero fueron tiempos de exámenes y exposiciones, y pues me entienden no, pero en fin aquí les traigo otro capitulo, originalmente era uno solo pero lo dividi volviéndolo dos capítulos, asi que aquí les tengo uno y cuando me sea posible subiere el otro, va**

**Gracias por leer, aunque no comenten se que hay lectores aquí leyendo la historia y quisiera saber si quisieran que le agregara algo, su opinion me importa muchísimo, bien ya no le doy tanta vuelta y aquí esta el capitulo.**

* * *

-Temperance ¿no es ya mucho castigo?-le pregunto Jack sonriendo por la situación

-mmm, no.-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.-son 4 guardianes curiosos y un espíritu del amor muy travieso, además esto es muy divertido.-le dijo riendo mientras miraba su obra maestra, la verdad ambos jóvenes estaban muy felices aunque la forma en como ocurrió todo fue un tanto extraño…

* * *

_**8 horas antes**_

Todo el mundo excepto Jack y Temperance estaban en el polo, Jack había decidido llevar a la joven mitad vampira a Burguess a conocer a Jamie y a Sophie, no fue difícil porque ella no era un espíritu y así que la podían ver pero debía actuar como una humana ordinaria, pero en fin todos estaban reunidos por una idea…como decirlo… extraña porque en primera ese era trabajo del espíritu del amor y dos corrían el riesgo de que recibieran algún castigo por parte de la princesa mestiza porque si estaban en lo cierto cuando se enojaba…bueno solo diré que no es bonito.

-North.-le llamo Tooth un poco nerviosa mientras sus hadas la seguían por todos lados.- ¿seguro que esto no saldrá mal?

-¿de que te preocupas Tooth?-le respondió riendo a carcajadas.-a veces te comportas como Bunny.

-escuche eso.-le gruño el guardián de la esperanza y ahí empezó otra discusión de que era buena idea y cual no el único que estaba calmado por así decirlo era Sandman, aunque no habla demuestra ser el único con modales en una discusión, bueno a veces.

-pss, pss, Sandy por aquí.-le llamo entre las sombras un espíritu ya conocido, cabello rubio rizado, ojos grises, alas de ángel pequeñas pero útiles para volar, llevaba puesto un chaleco blanco con camiseta de botones con mangas arremangadas en color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla blanco con botas pequeñas de un color rojo y una boina roja puesta de lado y en su espalda un Carcaj con flechas y su arco en una mano, el hombrecito sonrió al reconocer a Eros, conocido como Cupido por los mortales y le saludo feliz con la mano mientras sonreía.-hola amigo.-le dijo con una sonrisa un poco engreída pero alegre.-cuanto tiempo que será ¿20 años? Como vuela el tiempo pero tú y yo tenemos mucho trabajo pequeñín, En fin sabes vine por lo de Jack Frost y una chica Dhampir que si mal lo recuerdo es la hija de Cornelius ¿no?-Sandy asintió velozmente mientras contenía la risa.-ayudare pero también quiero divertirme con tus amigos, ya que parece quieren hacer mi trabajo al final quedaran algo traumados espero.-le dijo mandándole una mirada cómplice el cual el Guardián le devolvió.-bueno vamos a presentarme a ver si me recuerdan.

El espíritu del amor salió de su escondite y se puso detrás de los 3 guardianes, al parecer aún no habían notado su presencia.-hola chicos.-soltó de repente casi gritando sobresaltando a los mayores y Eros se limitó a tratar de contener la risa en vano.-debieron ver sus caras se veían muy asustados, que ¿pensaron que era el inútil de Pitch? Jajajaja.-esto le saco a North una carcajada porque al final fue divertido, Tooth sonrió nerviosamente por la vergüenza y Bunny parecía que quería golpear al espíritu del amor.-ya…ya me calme así que ¿los 4 grandes quieres hacer mi trabajo?-sentencio juntando sus manos.

-espera un momento compañero, no queríamos hacer tu trabajo.-le dijo Bunny fastidiado por la situación.-"sabía que esto era mala idea".-pensó para si el pooka.

-claro que si mutante de pascua.-no por nada Eros era un gran amigo de Jack.

-escucha Eros…-empezó hablando Tooth pero el mencionado la detuvo.-descuida Sandy ya me explico, además les quiero ayudar, no se siento que esto será divertido.-dijo sonriendo burlonamente al final.

-nos permites un momento.-le dijo North leyendo las expresiones de sus compañeros.-por lo mientras los duendes y los yetis te ofrecerán algunos aperitivos.-le dijo sonriendo, Eros tomo una galleta de una bandeja que traían los duendes mientras North retrocedía junto a los demás.

-sabía que esto era una pésima idea North.-le sentencio Bunny.-y para colmo de males llego el engreído de san Valentín.

-por favor Bunny, Eros no es tan malo.-le dijo Tooth.- aunque él es un poco impertinente hace muy bien su trabajo, incluso ayudo a Cornelius con Calíope, ¿recuerdas?

-tranquilos chicos.-ordeno North.-ya verán que mañana hasta nos reiremos de esto.

-el grandulón tiene razón.-les dijo un Eros muy entrometido en la conversación y al parecer había escuchado todo.-les ayudare quieran o no además me necesitan, no hay amor si no existo.-les dijo burlón.

-_de acuerdo.-_y Sandy tuvo la última palabra dejando sorprendidos a los demás guardianes antes de que hubiera replicas y excusas Eros se les adelanto.

-bien más que nada debemos tener a los chiquillos a solas en un lugar romántico, así que piensen cabezas de teflón.

* * *

_**3 horas después de la reunión**_

_-¿funcionara?-_pregunto Sandy a un muy orgulloso y altivo espíritu del amor, pues enviaron notas por separado a los adolescentes para reunirse aquí de emergencia pero se encontrarian "solos" por asi decirlo.

-claro que funcionara, estás hablando conmigo.-dijo muy sonriente y orgulloso.

-justo por eso tarado.-le reprendió Bunnymund exasperado por saber que sucederá a continuación.

-ya chicos silencio, ahí vienen.-les reprendió Tooth y en efecto ahí venían los dos chicos que a leguas se notaba que tenía una extraña conexión.

-¿dónde están todos Jack? Normalmente aquí hay mucho alboroto al hacer los juguetes o de mi padrino y Bunny discutiendo cual de sus festividades es la mejor.

-ni idea pero de seguro volverán pronto no creo que nos hayan mandado a llamar por nada.-le respondio sonriente el peliblanco.-asi es mejor, podemos hablar mas traquilos.

-si con tranquilos te refieres a que no estaras intentando hacer enojar a Bunnymund haciendo que te persiga por todo el taller de mi padrino…entonces si.-le respondio Temperance conteniendo la risa pero se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede Tem?-le pregunto Jack confundido por su repentino cambio de humor.

-estoy captando un olor, me es familiar pero no puedo reconocerlo.-ante eso los 5 espiritus trataron de ocultarse del desarrollado sentido del olfato de la hibrida.-4 son de los demás guardianes pero hay un 5 olor, lo capte en algún lado antes.-al mirar la cara de Jack se apresuro a decir...-no, no de de Pitch, es de alguien mas.

-tranquila colmillitos, si es asi debieron recibir una visita, es todo, no te pongas paranoica por nada.-le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la llevaba al invernadero del taller, curiosamente lejos de los demás.

-tienes razón me preocupo por nada.-dijo antes de desaparecer con el espíritu del invierno.

Cuando ellos se fueron los guardianes y Eros salieron de sus escondites suspirando aliviados de que Tem no los encontrara.

-supongo que la chica era la pequeña ance.-dijo el arquero del amor sonriendo.

_-¿ance?-_pregunto Sandy confundido por como la llamo.

-claro mi arenoso amigo.-le dijo contento.-conoci a Cornelius recuerdan, y vi a la pequeña cuando tenia un par de días de nacida, pero yo de digo Ance en vez de Temperance o Tem.

-bien ahora aclarado el punto de vista del angelito.-declaro Bunny .-vayamos a ver a ese par fueron al invernadero.

* * *

**_10 minutos despues..._**

-Jack esto es muy hermoso.-exclamo sorprendida Temperance mirando las plantas y las flores del lugar.

-sabia que te gustaría.-siguieron caminando .-en lo que llegan los demás ¿te parece recorrer el lugar su alteza?.-le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-me encantaría pero su alteza, nunca mas, ahora solo soy una princesa sin reino, solo soy yo.-dijo tratando de recordar su primer año de vida.

-para mi siempre seras una princesa quieras o no.-la declaración de Jack hizo que a Temperance se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo aunque no se noto tanto por su piel morena.

-Que romántico.-susurro Tooth de manera soñadora, Sandy le dio la razón al igual que Eros pero North y Bunny luchaban por contener la risa de ver a Jack tan cursi.

-todo va de acuerdo al plan.-declaro Eros preparando su arco y flecha hacia Jack y Temperance.-solo un poco mas y listo misión cumplida…

-entonces no necesitamos el plan B.-dijo North divertido pero despues se golpeo la frente frunciendo el ceño.- полностью забыть (lo olvide por completo) no tenemos con que detener el plan B, Nikolaeva nos asesinara.-sentencio recordando que habían realizado un plan B en caso de que Eros se equivocara, pero no contaban con que todo saliera bien.

-¿Qué plan B Nicholas?-le pregunto Eros bajando el arco fulminando a los guardianes con la mirada.

-veras, no pensamos que todo saliera tan bien.-dijo Tooth buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿y?

-hicimos un plan B en caso de que fallaras.-termino de contar Tooth poniéndose detrás de North.

-seran idiotas.-susurro furioso para que no lo escucharan los jóvenes.-por algo soy el espíritu del amor yo ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos a todos los seres, las equivocaciones no las cometo yo sino los involucrados, por las decisiones que toman, ahora grupo de inútiles cabezas de teflón ¿Qué rayos hicieron con respecto a ese plan B?-Eros jamas estuvo tan molesto en su vida, los 4 grandes se miraron entre si y con eso decidieron que seria el poderoso Pooka quien le dijera todo

-estoy esperando rata de pascua.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una flecha en la mano.-y por el bien de ustedes espero que no haya sido algo estúpido.-la mirada sobria por primera vez logro que Bunnymund le tuviera miedo a Eros, asi que trato de medir sus palabras...

-veras, lo que se planeo fue…

* * *

**Hasta aquí, ¿Qué creen que planearon nuestros guardianes? Díganme que creen que pasara a ver quien adivina…**

**¿tienen preguntas, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias? Lo que sea dejen sus reviews que de eso vivo por ustedes, ya que me importa mucho sus opiniones chicos.**

**Bien es todo cuidence mientras bye :D**


	13. Chapter 13: AVISO

**a todos los lectores, lo que tienen la historia en favoritos, la siguen y las que dejan reviews:**

**en verdad lo siento por el retraso pero surgieron problemas personales muy fuertes y se me juntaron los proyectos escolares, pero no pienso abandonar la historia, la quiero continuar lo mas pronto posible...**

**espero tener un capitulo al final de mes o al inicio del siguiente pero prometo tener uno pronto.**

**mientras tanto yo quisiera saber su opinion :D**

**¿quisieran que pasara algo en la historia? estoy abierta a ideas, y me gustaria saber sus opiniones y propuestas, pára ello dejen sus reviews de lo que quisieran que pase.**

**es todo por el momento pero espero subir capitulo lo mas pronto posible**


End file.
